That Morning five years ago
by Cavecaleb1
Summary: On that day five years ago Wall Maria fell and Humanity fell into chaos, but in this world can a young girl with a mysterious past find a way to start again? Or will she bring everything and everyone around her down in blaze of fire. [Rated M for:sexual content/language/violence/gore and spoilers]
1. On that day

**Hi Guys this is my first attempt at a fanfiction. Although it may not seem like it, this should become a romance but I won't say between who ;) Any reviews good or bad would make my day as they would help me improve, so enough from me so please read on and enjoy :) **

**p.s In this I will mention possible spoilers from the manga and anime so you have been warned. **

Annie stirred from her dreamless sleep as the bright morning sun light crossed her lonely bedroom though her single window. She swore quietly as she reluctantly got out of her bed. Annie silently made her way downstairs to prepare her fathers breakfast as she normally would. The little girl opened the heavy wooden door of her house and light engulfed the little girl, Annie shuddered as the sharp, cold morning breeze danced across her exposed skin. She ran outside to the well, a large bucket in her right hand. Once she arrived at the old, moss ridden well her mind began to wander as it usually would, little Annie thought of what her father would make her do today. The past few years of her life had been the hardest of her life, her dad had pushed her body to unbelievable lengths, as he trained her in a fighting technique only Annie and her father knew of. Memories of long nights outside in the unpredictable and hostile weather of the mountains flashed in front of her and her free hand instinctively brushed over one of the many scars her years of brutal training had given her.

Annie pulled the bucket from the bottom of the well, her face flickering with pain as the rope hit the plethora of blisters and burns that covered her hands. Once the now full pale reached the lip of the well Annie lifted it out of the cavernous hole and plunged her sore hands into the icy cold water, relief flooded through her body as the pain of the rope burns quickly ebbed away. As soon as her hands stopped hurting Annie picked up the bucket and walked back across the yard avoiding the large murky puddles and back through the door and into her home. As Annie set the water to boil she glanced over at the oak clock that hung over the grand fireplace that took center of the house, she saw it was almost ten 'o'clock in the morning, she had just over an hour to get ready for when the others arrived. Annie took care when pouring the bubbling water into her fathers cup, she looked longingly into the ceramic cup as the water turned from the crystal clear water of their well into a muddy red as the water passed over the small paper bag. Ever since she was an even littler girl young Annie had always wanted to try this strange drink her dad demanded each and every morning but she was forbidden from ever having a cup of it, when she asked about why she wasn't permitted to have some her father didn't answer , she considered having the smallest but dismissed the thought immediately; she remembered what happened last time she challenged her father's orders, once again her right hand gently ran over an area of pink scar tissue on her lower neck.

She heard her father wake up and he angrily made his way downstairs his muscular body forcing the floorboards to creek under his weight. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he looked across the large room searching for his chair, he was about to ask his daughter where it was but in the far corner of the house, resting next to the kettle something caught his eye. His dark, muddy brown eyes gazed at the chair and he quickly made his way to it without paying any attention to Annie. Her father was a short strong man around 5 1/2 feet tall, despite his height he was extremely strong; his arms were thick and bristling with muscle, although short he was thin and toned with legs as thick as a small tree trunk. His silver hair was short and felt like wire. His eyes scanned across the room stopping when he saw Annie, she hadn't moved since he came down the stairs, he eyes fixed on the floor beneath her.

''Annie they will be here soon, go upstairs and make yourself look presentable.''

She quickly nodded and rushed upstairs and into her room, making sure not to slam her door.

Annie crossed her immaculate room and stood in front of her large mirror that stood on top of her chest of draws. She examined herself in the mirror to look for anything out of place. She looked up and saw her flawless golden hair, Annie put her hair up in a messy bun at the back of head but her fringe as it tumbled across her eye. Annie looked into her ocean blue eyes and wiped away any sign of tears or imperfections with her sleeve. Her eyes traced down her snow white cheeks and her sharp nose. Annie silently exhaled and reluctantly took off her bed shirt, she poured herself a hot bath with the kettle in her room and washed down her entire body, Little Annie grimaced in pain as she washed over the countless bruises that dotted her body, her muscles relaxed as the hot water washed over her skin, she just wanted to stay in the bath forever but she knew that in less than an hour the others would arrive, so Annie pulled herself out of the steaming water and quickly dried her dripping body. Annie silently hopped across her room ignoring the cold air that made her shiver, lying on her bed was a set of clothes her father had laid out for her; Annie quickly dropped the towel covering her winter white skin and put on the clothes her dad had chosen for her. When she came down stairs Annie's father was waiting for her.

''That is much better Annie, you have turned into a beautiful young woman.'' he said in a small but stern voice

''Your mother would be so proud of who you have become.'' Annie's dad would not meet her eyes.

Just as she opened her mouth to reply to her fathers comment a loud knock on the door silenced her, Annie's father made his way over to the door and pulled it open. Standing in the morning sunlight were two teenage boys who Annie immediately recognized, the first boy to enter was 6ft tall with short, messy blonde hair (although not as blonde as Annie) he was built like an ox with broad shoulders and powerful legs.

''Good morning Reiner.'' Said Annie's dad as he slowly walked across the room and sat down in front of the ornate fireplace, as he did he turned his head and gave a small nod to Annie. She didn't respond. The second boy walked through the door, he was much taller than Reiner to the point where he had to duck under the door frame.

''Ah Bertolt it is good to see you.'' Said Annie's father shaking his hand, Bertolt walked towards Annie her eyes locked on the towering figure in front of her. Bertolt had even shorter hair than Reiner but instead of a shiny blonde color his hair was a dark hazelnut brown, his eyes we a dull grey but full of life.

''It is good to see you again.'' He said in a surprisingly small voice, Annie looked up at Bertolt and then her father who was still by the door, he shot her a look of pure venom and gave her a small, slow nod, she looked back at Bertolt and said in an icy voice.

''Likewise.'' She turned her gaze from him and walked towards the fireplace, Bertolt watched her go his heart pounding in his chest, whenever he looked at Annie he lost himself in her cobalt eyes but he did not have the courage to tell her how he felt out of fear of rejection.

Annie took her seat next to Reiner and stared into the roaring fire her father had made.

''Reiner where is Marcel?'' At the sound of his name Reiner froze, his eye locked firmly at the floor, while Annie noticed tears forming in the corners of Bertolts eyes.

''H-he was...'' Reiner started, his voice trembling.

''I wasn't able to protect him.'' Annie listened closely as Reiner struggled to explain what happened to his dear friend.

*flashback*

Sweat trickled down Reiners face as he Bertolt and Marcel ran through the thick forest, weaving between the enormous trees. Reiner pulled ahead of the other two; he was always the strongest and fastest out of all of them. he looked behind him to make sure that his dear friends were still with him, relief flooded through his veins as he saw that both Marcel and Bertolt were close behind him, he was about to yell at them to hurry up when something horrible burst into his view.

Chasing after them was a 7 meter tall tian, Reiner saw this and all the colour drained from his face, he had seen titans before but this one was far quicker and far more agile than any of the titans he had see in his life. Bertolt saw the expression on Reiners face and turned around to see what was behind them, he looked at the monster that was chasing them through the forest, he felt his heart jump out of his chest as he looked into its brown merciless eyes. Marcel noticed something else. Something that caused tears to begin forming in his eyes. The titan was catching up to them.

''Reiner what do we do?!'' Bertolt yelled as he leaped over a fallen log.

''I-I don't….know.'' He replied turning his gaze away from the titan. Marcel could see that Bertolt and Reiner were pulling ahead of them and a thought entered his mind '_I am not going to make it..I am going to die here.'_

''RUN'' he yelled at the very top of his voice.

''I WILL LEAD IT AWAY, NOW GET TO THE HOUSE.'' He added as he vaulted over a tree stump.

''NO MARCEL WE ARE ALL GOING TO MAKE THIS TOGETHER.'' Reiner yelled; tears falling from his red cheeks.

''Make sure return to our homeland when you are done, good luck, you are now warriors.'' Those were his last words to his friends because before Reiner or Bertolt could say another word Marcel turned around and ran towards the titan, with nothing but a small hunting knife in his left hand.

Marcel ducked under the titans fist swing and plunged the knife into the monsters right foot but to his horror the blade simply shattered on contact with the skin of the titan. He stared at the broken knife an expression of confusion crossed his face. As a result he didn't see the giant hand pick him up until he saw the grotesque finger nails curl around his rib cage. Reiner wanted to turn around and fight. He wanted to turn around and save his friend but as he was about to draw his own knife he saw Marcel look at him, his eyes full of tears and pride. Reiner stood there frozen to the ground, his blood turned to ice in his veins, Marcel just looked at him and shaked his head as he saw the knife in Reiners hand. Marcel closed his eyes as the titan raised him to its mouth. Bertolt looked away and kept on running, wiping the tears from his eyes. Reiner however couldn't move, he couldn't look away even as he saw the titan revealed its mouth full of razor sharp teeth. He couldn't move even as he saw his best friend bitten in two. Only after Bertolt came back and physically picked him up and carried him away from the titan that was now gorging itself on Marcels remains.

*end flashback*


	2. When the walls fell

**Well here we are at Chapter 2! I am having a great time writing this and I hope you are having a great time reading it. :)**

For a long time no one reacted to the horrifying story that Reiner told, despite the tears that ran down his cheeks. Annie sat there looking at this crying figure in front of her. She had never seen Reiner cry before. He was always so stoic and strong, and it was so unlike him to act like this.

''The mission must go on.'' Annie's father said in a voice that showed no emotion at all.

''You don't even care, do you?'' Reiner spat at him icily.

''No, I don't, and neither should you! The mission is more important than anyone!''

These words ignited a fire inside of him; he stood up and picked up a chair. With all his strength he threw it at Annie's father. Lazily, he dodged the projectile and watched as it exploded into tiny splinters against the stone wall.

''What would Marcel want in this situation?'' Asked Annie's dad as he made his way over to Reiner.

''I can guarantee you that he wouldn't want you to lie here and cry like a child.'' ''You are not children anymore, no you are proud warriors. Now act like it and me show that Marcel did not die in vain!''

The rest of Annie's memories of that day were a mixture of muffled screams along with an intense, burning heat and Titans...So many Titans.

*Two years later*

Annie walked out of her small bedroom and gazed up at the morning sun as it peaked over Wall Rose. In the time since she last saw her father, Wall Maria had fallen. The Colossal Titan had seemingly appeared out of nowhere in a flash of lightning, and with one foot it had shattered over 100 years of peace. Minutes later, the Armoured Titan crawled through the hole his comrade had made followed by an endless army of Titans. Using the sheer force of its body, the Armoured Titan ran through the inner gate that connected the now burning town of Shignisina to the territory beyond.

Annie had helped kill hundreds of thousands of people. And she didn't feel a thing.

She looked out over the crowds of survivors as they queued up to receive their daily rations. In the distance she saw two men fighting over what looked like to be a small loaf of bread. Annie sighed as she felt her own stomach call out for substinance. Casting away her night clothes, no-longer-little Annie put on her iconic white hoodie and a pair of brown, dirt stained trousers and left her room to find something to calm her now growling stomach.

She joined the line with Bertolt and Reiner and waited for it to move ever closer to the food barn. Since they were all kids, Annie, Bertolt and Reiner got to cut in line to receive a large portion of bread and water. As Annie received her stale loaf of bread she looked to her right and saw a small boy throwing his bread to a small blonde boy, he was shouting something about killing all the Titans. She felt her heart beat a little harder in her chest when she saw his emerald green eyes. And nothing in the world made Annie feel this way.

Young Annie left the queue of people, to look for somewhere secluded to eat her pitiful excuse for a meal. She found a hill covered in a thick layer of spring grass that was sprinkled with morning dew. There was a lone oak tree. Deciding that eating in the shade would give her more privacy, Annie made her way to the tree. She sat down in the cooling shade and gazed at the city of Trost that was now her home.

Annie looked over the entire city and felt a lump form in her throat. She saw families begging on the streets, hoping to find some scraps to feed their children. She watched as members of the Garrison broke up a fight between two mothers over a canteen of water. She watched as the boy with emerald eyes was beaten to the ground by the people charged with protecting them. Annie watched as friends turned against one another over tiny morsels of food. Her father's words echoing in her head all the time.

''Make the whole world your enemy. Don't let anyone get close to you.'' But no matter how hard she tried to deny it, she and her friends had helped cause this chaos.

As a result of the food shortages the royal government ordered that all the refugees (that Annie helped to create) must work in farm camps to help alleviate the famine. It was not enough.

Many people died that winter, trying to plow the land to grow food for their loved ones; the bitter cold and lack of food was too much for some people. They would collapse while working the fields and they wouldn't get back up.

The people of Wall Sina worried that soon the food shortage would begin to affect their lives of luxury They pleaded to the King, demanding that something be done about the sheer number of refugees. As a result, the King ordered a massive operation using the refugees to retake wall Maria. 250,000 people left armed with pitch forks. Only 137 people returned. People were outraged at the decision made by their rulers but they couldn't deny that it helped ease the food shortages. Somewhere among the hive of mourning families, three young children, a small blonde boy, a young raven haired girl and the boy with emerald eyes agreed that they would no longer let the Titans rule their lives. Little did they know that across the city three more teenagers were making the same decision for entirely different reasons.

*Two more years later*

It was strange for Annie to have dreams. For as long as she could remember, her sleep was empty. But recently she found herself dreaming (for reasons she still to her last days found confusing) of the boy with the vibrant green eyes. She dreamed of how he kept on getting back up after being beaten to a bloody mess, she dreamed of him as he threw the only food he had to the floor, she dreamed of his determination and it made her heart flutter.

Bertolt was a very light sleeper, and as a result he was usually the first out of the three of them to wake up. He threw his thin bed covers aside and looked across to the bed lying under the window He felt his heart fly into his chest as his pale grey eyes focused on the occupant of the bed. Annie Leonhardt was sleeping with her back to the wall, her head just poking above her plain blanket. Her golden hair was splayed out across her face, coming to a stop just over her snow white cheeks. Bertolt felt the sudden urge to stroke her hair and to tuck it behind her ears as she slept but he knew what her reaction would be if she caught him from when he once tried to hug her. She broke his nose. The Colossal Titan exited his bed and was about to open the door to make breakfast when he heard Annie stir from her sleep. He watched as her eyes slowly opened revealing the icy blue orbs he adored. Bertolt gazed into her eyes thinking to himself '_I wish she would let me hold her. I wish I could feel her immaculate skin against my own and-'_ He stopped the thought before it became an image that would undeniably cause him to blush.

''Good morning Annie.'' He said in a near silent voice as he tip-toed his way near to Annie's bed. He knew it was a bad idea to wake Reiner this early in the morning.

''Good morning'' she replied in a soft and surprisingly gentle voice. A voice that almost made Bertolt collapse. Oh how he wanted to run up to her, and scream to her that he loved her with all his heart, but the timid giant would only confess his feelings when it was too late.

''Today is the day right?'' Bertolt asked in his usual shy voice.

''Yeah today we join the military to fight those monsters.'' She said with her trademark sarcastic tone, although an inappropriate joke Bertolt could help but release a small laugh.

''We should wake 'll be handing out rations soon and he will get pissed off if we leave him here.'' Bertolt said as he gestured to Reiner who was passionately hugging his pillow.

''Yeah, have fun with that.'' Annie whispered as she threw her bed covers across the room. She hopped out of bed and ran out of the room making sure to slam the door behind her as hard as she could. The room shook as a result of Annie's sudden outburst, Reiner flew out of his bed and landed on the floor.

''Wha- what is happening? Did they find us?'' Reiners pale blue eyes were frantically looking around the room in search of the source of the noise. They finally settled on Bertolt who was still standing next to Annie's bed. A fog of anger descended on Reiner's face.

''YOU ARE DEAD BERTOLT HOOVER!'' Reiner yelled in a booming voice that made the floorboards shake. Bertolt simply sighed as he explained to the seething mass of teenage muscle standing in front of him.

*Six hours later*

Annie stood in line with the other recruits as her cruel instructor Keith Shardis inspected each and every one of his latest set of victims. Shardis was a tall man with tanned skin. There was not a hair to be seen on his head and a long scar ran down to left side of his face stopping just above his jaw line.

Annie was dressed in her training corp uniform: a white T-shirt covered by her plain and simple jacket. Across the back of her uniform was the symbol that showed everyone that she was a member of the trainee corps - two swords crossed over an emblem of a shield. She also wore a set a of black shorts over her grey tights. Her blonde hair was tied back into a messy bun with her fringe falling across her right eye obscuring her vision. Her expression was one of extreme emotionlessness, and as the instructor walked past her he shot her an intimidating look. he did not react: Annie simply stared into his eyes. He broke his stare and walked to the next recruit giving her an approving grunt as he did.

_CRUNCH._

A loud noise caught the instructors attention. He dropped the boy we was holding by his ears and made his way over to the culprit. Everyone in the training yard turned to see a girl with brown hair holding a boiled potato in her right hand as she saluted the officer who towered over her.

As Annie turned to who was stupid enough to eat a potato during a drill she noticed something in the corner of her vision. Something that gave a feeling in her chest. A feeling that she hated almost as much as she liked. She saw the green eyed boy across the field standing with his right hand across his heart and the other lying across the bottom of his back. She didn't notice her normally snowy white cheeks turning a rosy pink until the girl with ashen hair standing to her right elbowed her and whispered in her ear

''He is pretty cute.''

The statement made Annie's cheeks turn from a gentle pink to a fiery red. She tore her gaze from the boy and stared at the ground, hoping that Reiner and Bertolt didn't see her blush.

The girl next to her giggled.

''It's okay, I won't tell anyone I promise. I'm Mina by the way, Mina Carolina.'' Annie didn't respond.

''Oh I see you're one of those types of people, huh?'' Mina's voice was so happy and friendly it made Annie feel ill.

No matter how hard Annie tried to ignore him, she found her eyes were drawn to the boy: to his jade green eyes. It made her feel uncomfortable. Whenever she found herself looking at him, she heard her father's words in her ear: '_Don't let anyone get close to you. They will only try to hurt you.'_ Annie was a curious girl - she would always ask her father questions and stop at nothing until she got the one question was buzzing around her head. '_How do I make these stupid feelings go away?' _Annie needed to investigate the root of these feelings; she needed to investigate the boy with the green eyes. The only problem? Annie's father never taught her how to talk to people in a way that didn't involve throwing them to the floor. The blonde had no idea how to even start her investigation, but, luckily for her, Reiner would give her the perfect opportunity to start her examination of the one who made Annie Leonhardt blush.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A huge thanks to my friend Leila (****quinzelope****) who proofread this thing and helped removes the many many bugs xD. I tried to add a bit more romance stuff in this one but I felt it didn't fit Annie's character too well.**

**Please give a review as it will help me improve for the next chapter so until then see ya! **


	3. Memories of a sunrise

Annie had always been an early-bird. She would usually wake before the orange light of the sun brought the warmth of day, but now she was finally in the military she wished to sleep until the sun was high in the sky.

It was only the third day of training, but Annie was already exhausted. Shardis was a cruel man who took great pleasure in making the new recruits run 15 miles at sunrise. Annie's father had trained her since she could walk, but this was different. She wanted to go home to her father. She wanted to go home and train with her father, not some tanned bastard with no hair. Unfortunately for her she was stuck here with Reiner, Bertolt and the boy with green eyes.

Annie sat up in her lonely bed and sighed. All the other girls had to share their bed with another recruit. When Annie's partner, a tall girl named Ymir, ordered that she sleep on the floor, Annie dislocated her left shoulder. Although she was forced to run ten laps of the training field and miss dinner, she was glad that she had the bed to herself. Annie laid down on her lumpy mattress and tried to get some sleep before the morning bell broke the silence of the night and signified the start of another pain filled day. Despite her best efforts, Annie could not get a wink of sleep. As her stomach growled ferociously, Annie knew that she was not going back to sleep and so decided to get a head start and do the morning warm ups. Annie silently hopped out of bed and quietly changed out of her plain clothes into her normal training uniform. She messily tied her blonde hair back into a bun and tucked her right fringe behind her ear.

The cold air made Annie shiver as she stood outside the dorm. In the distance she could just make out flickers of orange as the sun edged over the horizon. Annie guessed that it would be about half an hour before the air horn went off, waking everyone else up. Today they would be practising hand-to-hand combat. Annie was already a master of fighting so the thought of effortlessly beating up her so called ''comrades'' made Annie smile. She was so engrossed in the thought of beating up Reiner for mocking her height that she didn't notice her chattering teeth until she bit her own lip. To warm herself up, Annie started doing laps of the training field. After the third lap Annie's mind began to wander. She thought back to when her father took her out to the forest for a training exercise; it was the first time she had met Bertolt and Reiner.

*Flashback*

''Annie, I need you to be on your best behavior for me.'' Annie looked up at her father as rain trickled down her face.

''But what if I don't like them, father?'' She asked, pulling at his sleeve. Annie was dressed in a white T-shirt and hoodie with grey trousers falling to her ankles. Annie's father swung one of his tree trunk like arms and it connected with Annie's nose, sending her flying into a puddle of muddy water. Rain trickled down Annie's snowy cheeks, mixing with the crimson blood that was steadily pumping from her sharp nose. As she lay unconscious in the brown water, her father looked. down at her face

''Annie when will you learn…? We have to do this even though we hate it.'' Her father sighed as he picked her small, delicate body out of the puddle.

Annie's father loved Annie with all of his heart; he would fight an army of Titans with nothing but his bare hands if it meant she could be safe. He never wanted to train his own flesh and blood how to fight and kill, but he had no choice: it was train his daughter to fight or watch her die at the hands of the monsters that turned Reiner and Bertolt into monstrosities. The first time Annie transformed into a Titan the masked figures were very impressed with her abilities. Her father watched with a broken heart. They told him that he should be proud of the contribution Annie was going to make to the mission but he could only watch with tears streaming down his wrinkled cheeks as his only reason for living became a savage beast.

The first thing Annie saw when she woke up was a pair of grey eyes staring right at her.

''H-hello, my name is Bertolt...who are you?'' Said the owner of the smoky eyes, in a voice that could only be described as a whisper. Panic flooded through her tiny body; she hated people being close to her face. She sat bolt upright headbutting the figure hovering over her.

''Ow! What did you do that for?'' Said the boy as he soothed the purple bruise forming on his large forehead.

''I don't like it when people get close to my face. It freaks me out.'' She replied, soothing her own bruise.

''B-b-but I think you have a pretty face.'' He said in a runty voice. Annie's eyes widened at the comment, she looked down at the forest floor, her cheeks turning a gentle pink. Both of them sat there in silence, Annie refusing to meet Bertolts eyes. He was about to make a comment about her nose that would likely cost him a tooth when a short boy with very short brown hair came running up to Bertolt and jumped on his back.

''Heeeyyy Bertie who is your girlfriend?'' He asked in a joking tone.

''S-s-she is not my g-girlfriend Marcel.'' He paused, blushing slightly.

''Her name is Annie, and she's going to be helping us.'' At the sound her name Annie looked up at him and said in a voice that made Bertolt jump.

''How do you know my name?'' Annie asked, her ocean blue eyes never leaving the tall boy sitting in front of her.

''Your father ca-'' Bertolt started before a big blonde boy came up behind him and pulled him into a crushing headlock.

''Your dad came here holding you in his arms. He said that were very tired and that you were going to help us.'' The new boy said as he ran his fist through Bertolt's hair.

''Reiner's the name. A pleasure to meet you, short stuff.''

For the first time time in her life Annie felt as though she had friends. The sight of Reiner scruffing up Bertolt's hair while Marcel rolled on the floor laughing would remain one of the only memories that Annie had that did not make her want to cry. As Marcel leaped upon Reiner's shoulders, Annie couldn't help giggling to herself.

*End Flashback*

The sun was now high above the mountains, bathing the training grounds in warming light. Annie noticed that she was not the only one who was awake anymore. People were starting to exit their dormitories and making their way towards the mess hall for breakfast. Annie saw Bertolt's head poking above the crowd of tired teens. 'I_t's helpful to have a friend that's so tall _she thought to herself. She finished one more lap before joining her friends.

''Good morning, Annie.'' Bertolt said as he sat down with his tray of morning rations which consisted of two small rolls of bread and a flagon of water.

''Good morning Bertolt.'' She replied in her usual icy tone. Although it didn't seem like it, Annie was looking forward to today,; she relished the chance to practise her abilities. It also gave her a chance to beat up Reiner, a hobby she greatly enjoyed.

''Are you looking forward to learning martial arts today?'' Bertolt asked with a mouth full of bread.

''I'm just using this as a chance to beat Reiner up after he made a comment about my height.'' Bertolt looked over to Reiner who was sitting next to him, a bead of sweat trailing down his face.

''You know Annie, it was just a joke, you don't need to beat me up.'' Reiner said, trying to mask his fear. He knew from previous experience that Annie would have no trouble fighting someone as big and heavy as himself or Bertolt.

''I don't need to beat you.'' She paused ''I just want to that's all.'' Without waiting for a reply she stood up and walked out of the mess hall towards the training field. From the corner of her icy eyes, she swore she saw the boy with green eyes staring at her.

''Listen up shit bags!'' Shardis yelled at the trembling figures in front of him. ''Today I am going to watch as you beat the living crap out of each other! Bott, get up here now!'' He yelled.A boy with ashen hair and freckles nervously made his way towards the instructor. Shardis handed him a small wooden dagger.

''What do you want me to do with this, sir?'' He asked, staring at the dagger in his hand.

''Isn't it obvious, shit for brains? ATTACK ME NOW!'' The instructor yelled at him. Marco sighed and ran towards the towering man. Without blinking Shardis grabbed the hand holding the knife and flipped the boy clear over his head. Marco landed on the floor, a cry of pain escaping his gritted teeth.

''That is what I expect from you! Find a partner and take it in turns.'' He said in a surprisingly quiet voice. ''AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO STOP UNTIL IT'S PERFECT!'' His now booming voice made several of the trainees jump.

Annie sighed and looked up at the morning sun. This was not what she was expecting from hand-to-hand combat training; she wanted to practise her own technique, she wanted to make Reiner beg for mercy. But she was stuck using this mediocre fighting style. The one thing Annie hated most in the world was being bored. In an attempt to find something more entertaining than ''playing soldier,'' she decided to sneak off to the river in search of something to do. That is when Reiner decided to push her buttons by throwing the green eyed boy in front of her.

For the first time, she could get a good look at him. He was tall (by her standards). His hair was a mousy brown, almost the same colour as Bertolts hair His eyes were a light olive green, and he wore a look of concern as he faced her with the dagger clenched between both hands.

''You know what to do right?'' He said in a voice that sent a small shiver up her spine. Annie responded by raising her fists to her head and putting her right foot back slightly.

''Go on Eren! Get her!'' She heard Reiner yell. _Eren huh? He doesn't look so bad. _ She thought to herself. Eren rushed forward to make a jab to her left side. Annie effortlessly leaped to her left and swung her right leg to collide with his right leg. Their bones met with a loud _thud_ and Eren fell to the ground. Annie let out a sigh of relief. This was one of her favorite techniques her father had taught her.

''Can I go now?'' She asked Reiner.

''Not until he lets go of the dagger.'' He replied in a commanding voice. Annie sighed once more and made her way to Eren, who was quickly limping away.

''Annie, we are supposed to do it the way the instructor showed us!'' He shouted in protest.

The sky turned a faded orange as the sun began to set. Eren was covered in purple bruises and his he had tissue paper sticking out of his nose. As his adopted sister Mikasa was spoon feeding him his soup his mind drifted back to when he first fought Annie earlier that day.

*Earlier that day*

Eren picked himself up off the stony ground for what felt like the hundredth time. No matter how many times Annie threw him on his ass he kept on getting up.

''Why do you keep on getting up? You're not going to win.'' She asked, a hint of curiosity in her voice.

''If I don't fight I can't win.'' He replied wiping the blood that was dripping from his nose. Annie sighed and rushed the bleeding boy. He pathetically raised his arms in a futile defence. Annie raised her left knee and drove it into his admodum, he keeled over her knee crying in pain, that's when she raised her fists and brought them down on the back of his neck.

Eren woke up facing the afternoon sky.

''Ah good you're awake.'' Annie said trying to hide her concern.

''What did you do to me?'' Eren asked in a pain filled voice. Annie looked at the floor as she answered.

''I... um knocked you out.'' She paused ''Sorry Eren.''

Eren stood up on his bruised legs and looked at Annie ''Are you kidding me! That is amazing Annie!'' Annie's eyes widened as she realised what he was saying.

''It isn't that great.'' She said turning away from him to hide the blush rising on her cheeks.

''It is SO amazing Annie. I am way bigger than you and yet you still wipe the floor with me. You are just so great.'' He shouted.

Annie couldn't help laughing. ''If you think my fighting is so amazing...'' She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked him right in the eye. ''Maybe I could teach you?'' She said smiling. One thought consumed Eren's mind as he looked at the smiling girl standing in front of him _Her smile is so pretty _

''Tha-Thank you Annie that would be great.'' He said attempting hide his nervousness.

Looking out of the window of the mess hall Bertolt watched as Annie trained with Eren and he watched as she smiled at the boy with green eyes and he felt his heart sink in his chest.

**This one was really fun to write! Also a big thank you to everyone that read this story over 40 views now! **

**p.s Thanks to my proofreader ****quinzelope**** follow her on tumblr**

**p.p.s Please review follow and fav. This is really fun and I will see you in the next chapter! **


	4. Learning to love a monster

The problem Annie had was that her father had taught her to fight and not how to interact with other people. She had only three friends in her life and one of them was dead.

''Hey Annie, you're friends with Reiner right?'' Mina asked, placing her tray of food on the table. Annie noticed that her cheeks were slightly pink around her jawline. _Maybe she's ill?_ Annie thought.

''Mina are you feeling alright? Your cheeks are red.'' Annie asked. Mina's eyes widened as she realised that she was blushing. Annie was still confused. She simply didn't understand the concept of love and affection. Annie was still questioning Mina's health when she noticed Reiner walk by their table.

''Hey, Reiner.'' Mina whispered. Reiner barely heard her near inaudible voice.

''Oh hey Mina what's up?'' He asked in a friendly voice.

''Oh not much.'' She said, Annie noticed her cheeks were turning redder. ''Reiner I was wondering if you could help me during hand-to-hand combat training tomorrow.''

''Of course Mina I would be happy to practise you.'' He said completely unaware of Mina's now fiery cheeks. Annie's clear blue eyes widened as a thought popped into her head. _Reiner makes Mina blush! Just like Eren made me blush!_ This was her chance to investigate her feelings even further. The bell rang just as Annie had her epiphany, everyone stood up; making their way to their respective barracks. Annie jogged to catch up to Mina who had a wide grin on her face. Annie had no idea how to express her feelings in a way that didn't end up with a fight. However Annie was surrounded by people who did she just needed to ask for their help. Something Annie was not good at.

''Mina could I ask you something?'' Annie asked, tapping her on the shoulder. Mina broke out of her daydream and looked at Annie, a confused look on her face.

''Oh of course, what can I do for you?'' Mina was quite surprised by Annie's behavior, it was very unlike her to ask anything of anyone. Annie thought if this was a good idea _don't let anyone close to you Annie _Her father's words echoed in her head. _It couldn't hurt to let one or two people close right?_ Annie thought, she needed to understand these feelings the sheer curiosity was to annoy her.

''Mina. How can you tell if you're in love with someone?'' Mina tripped over her own feet when she heard the question that came from Annie's lips. Annie Lenodhart's lips. The ice queen of the 104th training corps. Mina picked herself up from the dusty stone field brushing the dirt from her skirt. She stared at Annie, trying to think of an answer that didn't involve bursting into laughter because as she had seen laughing at Annie is a bad idea.

''Well um you...er feel...'' Mina stuttered trying to formulate an understandable answer. ''You want to be around them all the time and when you are with them you can't help smiling and blushing. Oh and your heart races when you are close to them.'' Mina finally managed to say after several unsuccessful attempts. Annie nodded in reply and said thank you to Mina before rushing off to bed to reflect on her newly acquired information. That night Annie spent a long time turning and tossing in her bed trying to make sense of Mina's description of love. _Does that mean I love Yaeger? _She silently questioned herself. She concluded that she needed to conduct more research on Eren to confirm if her feelings were what Mina had described. _ I said that I would teach him how to fight. That is the perfect opportunity to figure out what is going on! _She said to herself. The corners of Annie's lips curled into a small smile as she realised that she get to spend more time with Eren and his lush green eyes.

The next morning Mina wouldn't stop staring at Annie as she ate her breakfast. _ Why would she ask such an odd question?_ The ashen haired girl thought to herself. _She wouldn't ask such a question unless…_ and then it hit her. She leaned in close to Annie's ear and whispered ''So who is it then Annie?'' Annie's eyes shot open at the question.

''What are you talking about, Mina?'' Annie replied trying to hide the embarrassment in her normally flat voice.

''Who is it that you love Annie? I know it's someone or else you wouldn't have asked such a strange question last night.'' Mina said proudly. Annie was about to make a comment about her father reading her fairytale stories and how unrealistic to idea of 'love at first sight' was when she noticed Eren walking out into the courtyard. Annie immediately stood up and walked after him leaving Mina with a look of astonishment on her face as she watched the blonde chase after Eren.

Annie walked after Eren. She was greatly looking forward to teaching him. She was about to ask him to wait up when she saw her greatest obstacle walking with him. It was Mikasa Ackerman. Annie had realised the night before that Mikasa was going to be a problem since she and Eren were almost always together. She was fiercely protective over him and she would not hesitate to break the arms of anyone who hurt him. _How am I supposed to get him away from Mikasa? _She asked herself and as if on cue her answer strolled right past her.

''Jean.'' She called over to the light brown haired boy who was enviously watching Eren and Mikasa.

''What do you want Annie?'' He replied clearly frustrated by the sight of Eren talking to Mikasa.

''Mikasa said that she would partner up with you for hand-to-hand for two weeks if you stop fighting with Eren.'' Annie said. She mentally patted herself on the back for coming up with such a clever lie on such short notice. Jean's eyes lit up and a huge smile spread from cheek to cheek as he ran over to Mikasa. While Jean asked Mikasa about martial arts practice Annie crept up behind Eren and whispered in his ear.

''Follow me quickly before Mikasa notices.'' Eren turned his head and saw Annie jogging off towards the training field. Eren looked back at Mikasa who was explaining to a distraught Jean that she had made no such agreement. Seizing the opportunity to be free from his overprotective sibling he ran after her. When he caught up to her a single thought flashed through his head _Maybe if I try hard today Annie will smile like she did last time. _Annie turned around with a small smile on her flawless skin that made Eren's heart race.

''Shall we begin, Eren?'' Annie asked, her azure gaze locked on Eren. Before he could open his mouth to reply Annie rushed forward and swept one of her legs around in a wide arc, Eren fell back on the stony field. He looked up at Annie who was standing over him, her arms crossed.

''Get up.'' She said in a voice with no sympathy. By the time the day was done Annie would have said these words more times than she can care to count.

During the day, Annie put Eren though hours of exhausting training, yet no matter how hard Eren tried or how many times Annie demonstrated the technique, he always ended up on his ass. He did however marvel at every little thing she did, he loved watching her fight, even if she was fighting him. Watching her gracefully weave between his punches made his heart race even harder than the entire days worth of training. He watched her golden hair rush towards him as she kicked his ribs. No matter how many times he went down he would always get back up. Annie watched as Eren picked himself up yet again and assumed the position she had shown him. He was tired, more tired than he had ever been but he kept on getting up and fighting. Hot sticky blood trickled down a cut above his right eye obscuring his eyesight. Annie saw this and a sly smile grew on her sweating face. She weaved in and out of his blind spot, Eren desperately tried to keep up with her but she was too fast, a roundhouse kick coming from seemingly no where sent Eren to the floor. Annie watched as Eren tried to get back up, she could see tears forming in the far corners of his eyes, Annie's smile faded. _Maybe I was a bit too hard on him? _She thought to herself.

''Eren, are you okay?'' She asked, a hint of concern in her voice. Eren was about to reply when he fell over and landed on his badly bruised ribs. He cried out in pain as he coddled his stomach. Annie jogged over to him and pulled one his arms over her shoulders her other arm wrapping around his waist.

''Thanks Annie.'' He said through gritted teeth. Annie didn't reply. She never let people this close to her. She could smell the coppery blood on his face and the sweat pouring from his head. She looked down hoping her hair would cover her blushing cheeks. Eren on the other hand made no attempt to hide his reddening cheeks. He looked at her, he looked at her perfect golden hair, he looked at her small yet strong figure. He was so focused on her that he tripped over a small rock, as he fell Annie fell with him. The blond landed on Eren's chest and looked up to find Eren looking directly at her. She looked back at him and time seemed to freeze around them. _How does he make me feel this way?_ She thought to herself, Annie gazed into his green eyes, she wanted to look at them forever, she wanted to lose herself in those pools of olive green. In her mind she heard her father shouting at her to get up and leave him on the floor but she didn't care. Annie's face was now red as her blush deepened. _My heart is racing and I'm blushing... Just like Mina said._ But before she could complete the thought she heard the obnoxious laughter of Reiner who was watching from the mess hall. Annie broke out of her trance, she quickly stood up to make it look like she had beaten Eren to the floor. She kicked his ribs hoping to convince Reiner what was happening was not what he was thinking.

''Ow Annie what the hell was that for?'' He shouted from the ground. Annie silently walked off to the girls barracks, when she was at the door she cast a look back at Eren who was being carried off to the infirmary by Bertolt and Reiner, he looked over his shoulder and saw Annie, she mouthed a silent ''Sorry'' before going inside. Annie laid down on her bed and sighed, her heart was starting to slow down _Does this mean tha-_ She was mid thought when Mina's head popped up from the bunk below.

''So who is it Annie?'' She asked, she already knew the answer but she needed to hear it from Annie.

''What are you talking about?'' Annie said looking at Mina with a look of frustration on her face.

A large and devious smile spread across Mina's face as she leaned in and whispered. ''Who is the one you love? And this time you are not getting away.'' Annie looked at her trying to understand her question.

''No one Mina, now leave me alone. I'm tired after a long days sparring with Eren.'' At the sound of his name Mina's smile widened even more.

''I knew you had a thing for him, I just needed to hear it from you. Goodnight Ann, you have a long day of training with Mr. Suicidal Blockhead tomorrow.'' With that she winked at Annie and disappeared under her bed covers. Annie had a confused look on her face _I didn't say anything, so what is she going on about?_ She sighed and layed back on her bed, she was tired and frustrated about what had happened earlier. For a brief moment she had let someone get break down her walls. When Eren had looked at her like that she had forgotten everything her father had said about _Not letting anyone close _and all the other crap he had filled her head with. The moon was slowly rising illuminating the training ground and as Annie gazed out of her small window by her bed she looked up to the star filled sky, she looked to the glowing moon and just before she fell into a dreamless sleep a thought latched itself to her mind, a thought that would stay there for the rest of her life_ I think I love Eren Yeager._

**This one was kinda tricky but I hope it was still good. Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed and faved and just read this. I never expected over 200 view THANK YOU so much you all make my day :D**

**p.s Thanks to my proofreaders once again **

**p.p.s I might change the rating of this story in the future as I am thinking of including some...mature content ;)**

**p.p.p.s This story has been heavily inspired by another ErenxAnnie story called 'Inside the Red zone'' By ****Euregatto****please please check this out it is AMAZING **

**p.p.p.p.s I am thinking of starting a BertoltxYmir story soon because that is also one of my top OTPs so keep an eye out for that. Oh and sorry for all the PPs XD Love ya and see you next time! **


	5. The Power He Saw

The first thing Annie saw when she woke up were a pair of dark grey eyes staring at her. Panic flooded through her body, as she launched her fist towards the eyes from above.

''OW!'' Mina yelped as she clutched her now bleeding nose. A wave a guilt passed over the blond as she scrambled to help.

''Sorry... I just don't like it when people get close to me.'' Annie replied dabbing Mina's nose with a cloth. Despite the pain Mina flashed a devilish smile.

''Do you like it when Eren is close to you?'' She whispered. Annie's cheeks flushed red with a mix of embarrassment and anger. She pushed Mina off her bed and watched as she fell on the wooden floor with a loud _thud. _Annie leaped off her bed and gracefully landed next to the crying girl.

''Who told you?'' She demanded putting her right foot on Mina's chest.

''Annie calm down, you're hurting her!'' She heard Krista shout from the doorway.

''Re-Rein-Reiner'' Mina croaked from under Annie's foot. Rage flooded through her body, she wasn't quite sure why but the thought of Reiner sharing the details of her _moment _with Eren made her angry beyond words. Without saying another word Annie stormed out of the barracks, she was going to find Reiner and make him pay.

''Annie?'' She turned and saw Bertolt jogging towards her. ''What are you doing?'' He asked, a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead.

''Where is Reiner?'' She asked in a voice laced with anger.

''Oh... um he is still asleep I think. Why do you need him?'' He replied his cheeks turning a coral pink.

''I am going to kill him.'' She paused and gave the boy a sceptical look ''Why are you blushing?''

He sighed and took a step back ''An-Annie you- ar...um still in your night clothes.'' He looked down at his feet. Annies cheeks immediately turned a burning red, she turned on her heels and went back inside of her dorm.

Reiner limped into the mess hall with a black eye. He gritted his teeth in pain as he sat down next to Bertolt.

''This is what you get for pissing her off.'' Bertolt nudged his side. Reiner moaned in pain and started to eat his soup in silence.

After beating Reiner half to death, Annie ran into the forest in an attempt to find some peace from the noise of the training fields. She would often sneak into the forest when she lost her temper at someone. Annie rarely lost her temper. Weaving between the autumn trees, she made her way towards her favorite part of the forest. Annie had found it after she broke Reiners wrist when he made a joke about her height, for some reason Reiner loved making jokes about her stature despite the pain it meant. The river ran directly through the forest and into a large lake. Crystal clear water flowed quickly downstream. Annie plunged her hands into the icy water of the river and sighed at the immediate relief. Blood washed from the cuts on her knuckles turning the water a rosy pink. _Why did that annoy me so much? I shouldn't care... yet I do. _She thought.

''What are you doing here?'' Annie turned her head and saw Eren looking down at her from a nearby hill. Her ocean blue eyes widened when she saw him. He was dressed in nothing but his light brown shorts. She reluctantly pulled her eyes from his toned abs and looked down at her hands.

''Washing my hands, what does it look like?'' She said in a voice full of sarcasm. ''Anyway what are you doing here? Isn't it breakfast?'' Annie asked as she pulled her hands from the water.

''Me and some of the others had our breakfast earlier and now we are going for a swim.'' He pointed up stream towards a large rock upon which a bald boy who was boasting of his power until Jean came up behind him and pushed him into the freezing water below. Annie looked back at Eren who was looking directly at her. Heat started to rise on Annie's white cheeks as she gazed into his lush green eyes. She wanted to stay there forever, looking into his lime green eyes.

''Well, well, well.'' Mina shouted, her voice echoing through the forest. Annie's head rotated and looked up at the girl. Her blush intensified as she realised that everyone had made their way over from the pool to watch her and Eren.

''Mina what are you doing here?'' Eren demanded, he was clearly annoyed that yet again his moment with Annie was spoiled.

''I wasn't going to miss the chance to see all the boys go for a swim.'' She giggled. By now Annie was running back out of the woods away from all the prying eyes. Annie made it to the edge of the woods when she ran directly into Bertolt.

''Annie are you okay?'' the tall boy asked looking down at the panting girl.

''I am fine Bertolt, I just want to be alone.'' She snapped. Bertolt stepped back slightly in offense. He was used to being hurt by Annie's words but he still felt the venom in her voice. ''Sorry Bertolt I'm just in a bad mood.'' She added after seeing the hurt on his face. They stood there in silence for what felt like hours. The sound of rustling leaves broke the uneasy peace. Bertolt looked over into the woods and saw Eren running through the thicket after Annie. A wave of anger and jealousy washed over him.

''Did Eren put you in a bad mood?'' The question caught Annie off guard, she looked up at Bertolt, her ocean blue eyes wide with surprise and confusion.

''No of course not. What makes you think that?'' She asked, her gaze never leaving his ashen eyes. Bertolt looked back at her. He wanted to tell her that she was getting too close to Eren. He wanted to tell her to focus on the job at hand. He wanted to tell her that he could make her smile more than Eren. But he couldn't, Bertolt looked at Annie, his eyes filled with sorrow. When Eren noticed them he broke into a sprint. Bertolt took one last look at Annie. He looked into her azure eyes and the corners of his lips curled into a small smile.

''Hey Annie! Wait up!'' Erens voice came booming through the woods. Annie glanced back at Eren, however. When she turned back to ask Bertolt to answer her question he was already running back to the mess hall. Eren burst into the clearing, he walked over to Annie who refused to meet his eye.

''Annie are you okay? Your hands are bleeding.'' He asked with a hint of concern. Annie looked down at her hands, crimson blood was dripping from the cuts in her hands which had reopened.

''I am fine Eren. I will see you later.'' Her voice was void of all emotion, Eren was about to offer to walk her to the infirmary but by the time he worked up the courage to ask her Annie was already jogging to the nurses office. Eren shrugged his shoulders and made his way back to the pool to find Jean and make him pay for stealing his bread the night before.

''LISTEN UP TITAN BAIT'' Sharids yelled across the courtyard. ''TODAY WE WILL BE SKIPPING HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT.'' He paused, disappointment filled Eren. He loved practising his fighting skills with Annie, he still wasn't quite sure how he felt about her but whenever he saw her smile he felt his heart race. ''INSTEAD I WILL EVALUATING YOU PIGS AS YOU ATTEMPT TO PERFORM COMPLEX MANEUVERS IN THE FOREST. WHILE LOOKING OUT FOR MANIKINS TO ATTACK. REMEMBER I WILL BE MARKING YOUR WORK TODAY, NOW MOVE OUT MAGGOTS .'' Many of the trainees sighed, using the vertical maneuvering gear was physically and mentally demanding. Annie sighed out of frustration, she was still annoyed about how things turned out with Eren and Bertolt and now she wouldn't be able to practise with him today. In a matter of minutes all of the trainees were suited up in their gear and heading towards the forest. Annie walked behind the main group of trainees, she didn't like large groups, being surrounded by people who were far taller than her made her uncomfortable. She looked up from her feet and saw Eren walking ahead with Reiner who was trying to stop him from attacking Jean who was nibbling on the bread he stole from Eren. Annie allowed herself a small giggle as she watched Reiner pick Eren up over his shoulder and run off into the distance. _He is such an idiot _She thought, Annie didn't notice her snowy cheeks turning a delicate pink.

Wind rushed through Annie's golden hair as she gracefully snaked between the towering trees that surrounded her. She fired her hooks into the branch of a nearby tree, Annie gave one big blast of her gas and she swung under the tree branch and into a small clearing. Her icy eyes scanned the area in search of her prey, it didn't take her long to find what she was looking for. A large wooden titan was standing between two large trees only about a hundred meters in front of her. _This is too easy_. She thought as she raced to the tree on the left of the titan. Annie fired her hook into a protruding branch high above the titan. As she reeled herself higher; in order to leap down onto the sand bag on its neck. Annie noticed a figure entering the clearing she was just in. It was Eren. He landed on a large tree and watched as Annie made her descent on the titans neck. As Annie reached the top the tree she elegantly pirouetted in mid air making Eren's jaw drop in sheer awe. As she righted herself Annie caught a glimpse of Erens face, She gave him one of her rare smiles just as she started her descent. Annie focused all of her attention in the pale sandbag on the back to the neck of the wooden titan. _This is my chance to show him my strength! _She thought. Annie fired out both hooks into the trees either side of the model titan, Annie turned into a golden blur as she wound herself in using the added momentum of her wires to accelerate her fall. Mere meters from the titan, she once again twisted her body into a full spin. Her swords connected with the soft fabric of the sandbag, tearing it easily. Annie's blade cut through the sand like a hot knife through butter but she didn't stop. Her sword not only cut clean through the sandbag but the wooden neck of the titan. It's oak head fell from its body and shattered on the forest floor. Eren watched, his eyes wide with a mix of shock of awe. _She is so strong. How can she do that? _Annie pulled out of her rapid descent and came to a stop on the branch above Eren.

''What do you think of that?'' She asked proudly. Eren took a while to reply he was still trying to process what he just saw.

''Th-tha-that was...the most AMAZING THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!'' He yelled. Annie's cheeks turned bright red and she turned her head over to the decapitated titan to admire her work and to hide her blush. ''I knew you were an amazing fighter but I had no idea you had such strength!'' He hollered. Annie looked back at Eren, her heart was racing from a mix of exhaustion and something else she was still learning to understand. A gentle breeze blew through the trees causing Annie's hair to gently flutter in the small gust, both Annie and Eren were stuck in a trance. _She is so beautiful like this. _He gazed into her cerulean orbs and she returned his stare. _What do I do now?_ She was worried, sweat began to form in her palms _Should I say something?_ She considered. Annies opened her mouth to tell Eren to get moving before the someone saw them but she never caught the chance.

''You look really pretty like this Annie.'' The words hit her in the chest like a cannonball, her entire face was engulfed by fire as her blush reached up her cheeks. She had no idea how to react in this situation, her heart was pounding in her chest. Annie blinked at him in sheer bewilderment. Eren didn't realise what he had said until after Annie turned on her heels and flew off into the forest. _AAHHH YOU IDIOT! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT TO HER? _He mentally scolded himself as he chased after her.

''Annie please let me explain!'' He called after her. Annie looked back and saw him chasing her, she had no idea what to say or do in this situation. _What do I do? What do I do? What do I- _ She never got to finish her thought.

She pulled the trigger to call in her wire but nothing happend. Annie had pushed her gear to hard when she struck clean through the titans neck. Pure horror spread across her face as she started to plummet towards the forest floor and her death. Eren looked on as Annie began to fall, he noticed her wires trailing behind her. _What is she doing? _Then it dawned on him. _Her gear is broken!_ ''ANNIE!'' He roared, Eren rushed after her pushing his own gear to its limits. _I have to make it! I have to save her!_ _Please don't die Annie!'' _As if she could read his thoughts Annie looked up at him as she tumbled through the canopy. Shiny tears were forming in the corners of her pale blue eyes, her lips curved to form a small yet sad smile. Eren screamed at the top of his lungs as he closed the distance between them. Eren reached out with his right hand and grasped her shoulder, without hesitation he pulled her close to him, shielding her body from the sharp limbs of the trees. That is when everything went black.

**Dun dun duuunn! What drama. This one was really fun to write. I just love writing about Annie doing awesome things XD. **

**Holy hamster holes over 400 views! A huge thanks to everyone who read this every view and review makes me ssooo happy. An even bigger thanks to my Friends Taymar, Evan and Leila who proofread this. **

**p.s Also do me a big favour and check out my friends Leila's story called ''Unrequited Resentment'' it is a JeanxEren story (a very popular shipping ;) ) and it is amazing. So see ya next time! **


	6. Do you hear it?

_EREN! YOU MUST SURVIVE! _His mother's screams echoed through his mind, Eren remembered everything from that day in all too gory detail. He remembered the face of the smiling titan as it picked his mum up from the rubble as she were a toy. He remembered the sight of it's disgusting mouth ripping his mother in two. _MUM! _

Eren's eyes shot open and he squinted at the bright light flooding into his vision. As he raised his arm to block the blinding light he felt a sharp stab of pain in his chest and shoulders. Through gritted teeth Eren turned his head in an attempt to find out where he was. As far as Eren could tell he was in a tree and he wasn't upside down. _Well that is good I suppose...ANNIE_ The memory of her falling through the trees burst into his mind, the sight of her tears send shivers of fear down his spine.

''Er-Eren?'' A small voice reached his ears. He looked down at his chest and all the fear and panic left his body, Annie was curled up into a ball on his chest, her face buried in the crook of her neck, tears streaming down her bruised cheeks.

''Annie are you okay? Say something please!'' He said brushing leaves and twigs from her back. Annie looked up at Eren as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

''Eren? What happened?'' She asked her voice a mere croak as she wiped a fresh set of tears from her cobalt eyes.

''Your gear malfunctioned and your firing mechanism stopped working, I caught just before you hit a tree.'' Eren explained, he noticed how her shoulders were shaking. _Should I do this? Screw it. What is the worst that could happen? _Eren rested his right hand on Annie's back, she flinched at his touch but Annie was too tired to protest. ''It's okay now you're safe now.'' He whispered, _even now she is still so beautiful _He thought to himself as he comforted the trembling girl. Annie wiped her blue eyes clean and looked up at her savior, a gentle and warming smile spread across his face and she felt all her pain disappear from her. That is when she noticed something shook Annie to her very core. Small column of steam were rising from a large gash in Eren's shoulder, he didn't seems to notice, all of his attention was on Annie. _That has to be gas escaping from his gear...right? He can't be. NO that is impossible! _

''Um Annie sorry to disturb you but could you move your leg please?'' His voice was a higher tone than before, Annie tore her gaze from the rising gas and looked down at her legs. Her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet. Her left knee was pushed up against Eren's crotch, in fact both of their bodies were intertwined like a piece of knotted string. Annie pushed herself up detaching herself from his body. She actually quite like being this close to him, feeling his hand on her back and her skin against his but she was still shaken up from their crash.

''Don't tell ANYONE I was crying or I will rip your teeth out and put them back in backwards. She said her icy tone returning to her. Annie leaned back against the tree trunk and lowered herself down onto a branch.

''It's okay, it will be our secret.'' He said giving her a goofy smile.

''Don't look at me like that.'' She snapped. ''I thought I was going to die...'' Annie paused and looked down at the forest floor. ''Thank you for saving me though Eren.'' Eren's cheeks flared up and he looked away rubbing the back of his head.

''Oh its..fine...we should get moving...yeah.'' He mumbled.

''If you hadn't noticed my gear is wrecked.'' She said, her voice laced with sarcasm. Eren was about to suggest that he carry her down to the in his arms when a flash of blond hair and an obnoxious laugh rushed towards them. Reiner was standing arms crossed on a tree branch above them, a wide grin on his face.

''Hey guys look what I found.'' He shouted into the woods. Jean, Mina, Krista and Ymir appeared behind him. Ymir broke out into hysterical laughter at the sight of Annie blushing.

''Its not what you think!'' Eren hollered back at them. Jean joined in with the laughing.

''Oh just wait until Mikasa hears about this!'' Jean called down to Eren.

''Don't. You. Dare.'' Eren's face was pale with fear, he knew Mikasa would overreact and probably blame Annie for this. Krista had to suppress a small giggle before she said in her trademarked calm and cute voice.

''Leave them alone. We don't know what happened here.'' She said pointing at Jean and Ymir who were still laughing like a pack of hyenas.

For the rest of the week everyone teased Eren over what happened in the woods, they left Annie alone out of fear but that didn't stop Mina from teasing her.

''LISTEN UP TITAN BAIT!'' Sharids yelled. It had been two weeks since Annie had literally fell into Eren's arms and most people had stopped teasing them over it, except for Mina of course. ''TODAY WE HAVE A SPECIAL EXERCISE!'' A wave of dread passed over the trainees. ''YOU WILL BE PAIRED UP WITH ANOTHER TRAINEE AND SENT TO RETRIEVE A FLAG ON THE OTHER SIDE OF ROSE PASS!'' The colour of everyone drained from there face. Rose pass was a formidable mountain range, infamous for its unpredictable weather and maze like caves. ''THE EXERCISE WILL TAKE PLACE TOMORROW. IT IS DESIGNED TO TEST YOUR RESOLVE AND YOUR TEAMWORK!'' Annie sighed, teamwork was not her strong point. ''HOOVER AND AKERMAN YOU ARE TEAM ONE. BRAUN AND KAROLINA TEAM TWO. ALERT AND KIRSTIEN TEAM THREE. SPRINGER AND BLOUSE TEAM FOUR YEAGER AND LEONHART TEAM FIVE. NOW MOVE OUT!'' Annie was a little relieved, granted she hated the idea of hiking through a blizzard but at least she got to spend sometime with Eren. In the distance Bertolt glared at Eren as he jogged over to Annie. _Great now he gets to spend more time with her _He thought to himself as walked over to Mikasa. Mina was ecstatic, she was going to spend at least two days alone with Reiner, she ran straight towards him, grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Krista who he deep in conversation with. Jean was disappointed, he was stuck with Armin Alert _Why couldn't I be with someone strong like Reiner or Mikasa. I will probably have to carry him up that mountain. _Little did he know that Armin already had plans for Jean. All of the teams stayed up late that night in preparation for the exercise. Armin dragged Jean to the classroom in order to study the many maps of Rose pass. Bertolt and Mikasa snuck into the store room to gauge what sort of supplies they would be provided with. Connie Springer and Sasha Blouse were raiding the kitchens to 'stock up on rations' as Sasha referred to it as. Mina and Reiner were packing extra blankets to try and keep warm, although Mina had thought of plenty of other ways to keep warm in the snow. Eren and Annie were sat in the mess hall going over their chosen route, they had taken the most detailed map from the classroom before Armin got it first.

''If we manage to reach this cave by sunset we can avoid the wind.'' Annie explained pointing to a small spot on the map. Eren nodded and examined the map.

''If it is going to snow we should try to head through the forest, it will make it easier to walk.'' Eren pointed to an area of heavy trees. Annie pondered the thought before agreeing with him.

''That will mean we will have to move slower and watch out for wolves but I am willing to take that risk, we can fight wolves but not an avalanche. She scoffed.

''Optimistic as usual I see.'' He laughed quietly. A thought burst into Annie's mind. _Why does this feel so right? _

''Annie are you okay?'' Eren asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

''I am fine, what makes you ask?'' She replied turning to face him.

''It's just um...your cheeks are red and I was wondering if you might be ill.'' If Annie's cheeks flared up even more, she snapped her head back towards the map.

''Once we reach the cave we can cut through this small canyon here.'' She pointed to the map in an attempt to change the subject. Eren simply laughed at her. Which was a big mistake.

*The next morning*

''EREN!'' At the sound of his name Eren turned his head to see Mikasa sprinting towards him. She came to a stop right in front of him, her raven hair dancing in the wind. Before he could ask her what she wanted Mikasa grabbed his chin and roughly tilted it back revealing a large bruise on his jaw and neck. Her grey eyes widened with a mix of horror and rage. She pulled his chin back down and examined his face, upon closer inspection she noticed Eren's left eye was slightly swollen.

'' . .You?'' Her voice was brimming with fury. Eren stuttered, he didn't want to tell Mikasa that Annie had beaten the shit out of him the night before.

''Mikasa. Where are you? Come on we have got to get moving.'' Bertolt's voice echoed through the training field, at the sound of his voice Mikasa let go of Eren and walked back towards Bertolt with a fog of anger hovering over her. _Annie did that to him. I am certain of it. I will make her pay for it! _''Mikasa are you okay you look...off.'' Mikasa turned her head to face the tall boy.

''It's nothing...'' She replied trying to sound as uninterested as possible.

''I need you to be on top form for this or someone could get hurt...or worse, so spill the beans.'' She was quite surprised by Bertolts behavior, usually he was a pushover who gave in almost immediately but now he was being so...forward. Mikasa sighed.

''Eren is just...I don't know, I just think he is getting a little too close to Annie.'' Bertolt couldn't help but laugh.

''Same here.'' With that he ran off to wish Reiner luck.

*four hours later*

''EREN ARE WE LOST?'' Annie's words were lost to the howling of the wind. She grabbed the rope that bound them together and pulled him back towards her.

''WHAT?'' Eren yelled at the top of his voice but Annie heard it as a whisper. Annie snatched the map from Eren, she was cold, tired and she wanted to rest but she was stuck here in this blizzard with Eren Yeager who is as good at reading maps as he is at fighting Annie. At a single glance of the map Annie knew that they were lost.

''WE NEED TO FIND SHELTER BEFORE WE FREEZE TO DEATH!'' She called out to him, Eren opened his mouth to reply when a sudden gust of wind knocked him from his feet, only when he got back up could Annie tell what a dire situation they were in. The snow was up to Annie's knees, chilling her legs to a point where she could no longer feel her toes and Eren was shaking uncontrollably. The wind felt like icy knives against their bodies despite the many layers of thick clothing both of them were wearing. Annie tugged on the rope and started walking towards what she was hoping was a nice warm cave.

''ANNIE HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS IS THE RIGHT WAY?'' He roared into the howling wind. In all honesty Annie didn't know if this was the right way. As soon as they had set out things had been working against them, an avalanche the night before had buried much of the pass, making it near impossible for them to find their bearings.

''I don't know. I never have. Now get moving before you freeze to death.'' She screamed, pulling the rope even harder. Eren caught up to her and grabbed the map from her hands. He was trying to stop it blowing away in the wind when he heard a strange noise.

''What was that?'' he whispered yanking on the rope.

''Eren we can't stop moving.'' She called back to him. A loud snarl brought her to a stop. ''Eren?''

''WOLVES!'' Eren screamed, he reached down to the sheath around his waist pulling out a razor sharp knife made of ultrahard steel. A howl resonated through the mountains silencing the wind. A large black wolf skulked towards them, it's eyes filled with an insatiable blood lust. Eren very slowly walked towards Annie trying to minimise the sound of his heavy boots on the snow.

''Have you got a plan Annie? Beac-'' Annie cut him off.

''When I say go I need you to run up that hill as fast as you can, I think there might be a cave up there.'' Her voice was shrill and cold. Eren looked up the hill towards the lip of the mound.

''You better be right Annie.'' Eren joked. Silence fell on the mountain side, Eren waited for Annie's signal with baited breath. _What is she waiting for? _He thought to himself. Around them the wolves began to circle them, every so often one would bare its sharp canines and emit a blood chilling snarl. The black wolf watched as its prey prepared its escape.

''GO!'' Annie's voice shattered the silence that had enveloped them. Eren bolted up the hill, Annie fell behind slightly, she was not as strong or tall as Eren. The first wolf; a young brown male lunged at Annie. Her blue eyes saw the beast as it came towards her, she narrowly ducked beneath it and unsheathed her own knife. Eren waved his knife franticly at a white wolf that was charging to his side, he felt his blade connect with something soft, a loud howl let him know that he had hit his target. Despite the deep snow they were quickly advancing up the mountain side. Annie gracefully dodged and ducked every lunge aimed at her. Eren forced his attackers to retreat with bloody wounds thanks to his knife. But their luck couldn't last. Eren had pulled too far ahead of Annie. Without realising it he had pulled Annie over face first into the snow. The black wolf seeing his opportunity raced towards his downed victim. Eren looked back to see the beast clamp its fangs around Annie's left leg. A piercing scream can from Annie as she felt the monsters teeth sink deeper and deeper into her flesh. _Not here. I can't do it here. I will kill it myself! _Through gritted teeth Annie raised herself up on her elbows and reached out for her blade. Without a second thought she plunged the knife into one of the beasts eyes. Crimson blood erupted from the wolf turning the white snow a sickly red. Annie didn't stop. She drove the knife deeper into the wolfs eye, howls of pain came from the animal until Annie felt the tip of blade connect with the soft tissue of its brain. The beast lay still, a steady stream of blood pumping from its eye socket. The other wolves started to back away, without their Alpha they had no one to lead them. They retreated back into the wilderness leaving Eren and a bleeding Annie alone.

''ANNIE!'' Erens cries woke her from her adrenaline fueled trance. He came to a stop at her side a look of horror on his face, he pushed the corpse from Annie's leg exposing the gruesome wound, Annie noticed the colour from Eren's face fade. The wolf and not only bitten deep into her leg but it had torn off a large chunk of flesh. Eren felt the contents of his stomach rise in his throat as he looked at the wound.

''Don't just stand their! Bind it!'' Annie's voice was stern but filled with pain. _Not yet I can't let it heal with him watching!_ It was taking all her determination to stop her leg from healing. Eren took out a large length of bandage from his backpack and began to tightly wrap up Annie's leg.

''It's bleeding pretty bad. Do you think you can walk?'' Eren's voice was filled with concern. Annie replied by trying to stand up but as soon as she put her weight on her injured leg pain rocketed up her body and she collapsed in the snow once more.

''It's okay I can carry you up the hill we are not that far from the top.'' Eren suggested, offering Annie his hand.

''It looks as if I don't have a choice unless I want to freeze to death.'' Despite her wound Annie's tone was still sarcastic. Eren took Annie's arm and rested it across his shoulder, he put his other arm under her legs and gently lifted her. He stopped when Annie winced in pain.

''Are you okay?'' He asked, his concern was visible on his face.

''I just had a huge wolf tear a chunk of my leg off so yeah apart from that I am fucking peachy.'' She snapped. Eren sighed and carried her up the hill. _So light and yet so strong. How is she so powerful? _ He pondered. Annie rested her head against Eren's chest as he carried her. She was exhausted not just from the long walk but from the blood loss as well. Just as she was about to pass out she heard a faint sound. Annie perked her head up to try and locate the source of the sound but as soon as she did it was gone. Annie simply shrugged it off and rested her head once again. There it was again however this time it was slightly stronger. Annie could tell it was a 'Thumping' sound, then it dawned on her. _It is his heartbeat! _She gently pushed her head closer into his chest, Annie didn't realise it but Eren cheeks were turning a bright red in response to her actions. The sound of his heart calmed Annie and took her mind from the pain in her leg. _He has such a strong heartbeat. _Annie thought as she pressed her ear against his torso. _Why is it beating so fast though?_ At the time Annie didn't realise it but she was the reason for making Eren's heart race.

**Wow that was a long one. Sorry that this chapter was so long. It was going to be longer but it all added up to 6'000 words xD I am going to try to aim to keep each chapter from now on between 2'000 and 3'000 words. **

**p.s HOLY COLOSSAL TITAN over 600 views! That is just mad. Thanks to everyone who has read, followed and faved this word. Also thanks to all the reveiws. Each one of them makes my day :)**

**p.p.s I have released the first chapter of my BertoltxYmir story ''The heartbeat of a monster'' It was a pain to write so please check it out.**

**And finally please please go and check out another ErenxAnnie story called ''The heart wants what it wants'' by Sunlight Halation. IT IS AMAZING. So as usual see ya all next time :) (Oh and the next chapter has a little more romance.) **


	7. Under the light of a full moon

Annie's azure eyes shot open and darkness flooded her vision. She didn't know where she was and the last thing Annie could remember was a huge black wolf ripping her leg apart.

''Annie! Are you okay?'' Eren's voice rang in her ears, she didn't respond. Annie was exhausted both physically and mentally. ''Hey Annie are you alright?'' She looked to the left and saw Eren walking towards her.

''Where the hell am I?'' She croaked. Eren knelt down beside her.

''You were right, there was a cave at the top of the hill. We have been here for about an hour.'' He explained. Annie reached out her hand and Eren pulled her to her feet. Annie looked around the cave, it was about 15 feet high and Eren had made a small fire towards the back of their den.

''Can you walk? Your leg got pretty messed up.'' The memory of the wolf ripping her leg apart flashed in her mind. Pain in her leg shot up her body causing her to collapse. Eren rushed forward and caught her before she hit the cold floor.

''Apparently not.'' Annie looked down to the floor out of embarrassment, she hated feeling helpless and weak. ''Um Eren...could you carry me over to the fire. I'm freezing.'' Eren looked down at Annie with a look of shock on his face. Since Annie's eyes were glued to the floor she couldn't see the blush rising on Eren's cheeks.

''Oh...sure thing Annie.'' Eren picked her like he did on the mountain side and slowly carried her over to the small fire that he had spent a long time trying to build. Annie noticed that he had laid out her sleeping bag next to the fire, Eren had laid his on the other side of the fire, the thought of sleeping next to Annie made him blush uncontrollably. Above the fire Annie noticed there was a flask full of now boiling water.

''Eren what are you doing with the flask?'' She asked as Eren gently placed her on her sleeping bag.

''We ran out of water, so I collected some snow from outside and melted it over the fire.'' He said with a hint of smugness. Annie laughed quietly and looked up at Eren.

''Wow. I am surprised Eren. You used your brain for once.'' She giggled. Eren looked at her with a looked of mild offense on his face.

''A thanks for saving me from bleeding to death on the side of a frozen mountain, would be nice.'' He said with a smug smile on his face.

''Well we are still lost in a huge mountain range so if we make it out I will thank you th-'' Annie screamed out in pain. As she was talking to Eren she had rolled over to look at him and hit her injured leg on a sharp rock. Eren rushed to her side and looked at her leg. Blood was seeping through the thick bandages and dripping onto the floor.

''Shit the wound has reopened, I'm going to have change to bandage okay?'' Eren looked at Annie trying to hide the fear on his face.

''Just...Hurry please.'' She said trying not scream. Eren slowly untied the bandage from her leg. He could feel the contents of his stomach threaten to rise up. He threw the bandage away, it landed with a wet squelch that made Eren shudder. Annie noticed through the fog of pain that the colour in Eren's face had drained away as he stared at the gruesome gash. Crimson blood was steadily pumping out of Annie's leg forming a frightening large puddle on the cave floor. Eren was however surprised to see how quickly the wound had started to heal. Eren reached into his bag and retrieved a large roll of bandages. Upon contact with her bloodstained skin Annie released a pain filled moan. Eren hastily coiled the fabric around her leg.

''Okay Annie this bit is going to hurt pretty badly.'' His voice was trembling, Annie bit down on her jumper and nodded sharply. Eren pulled the bandage as tight as he dare. Annie bit as hard as she could refusing to scream out in pain again.

''That should stop the bleeding for now. Just try to keep still.'' His voice reached Annie despite the pain that filled her mind. She exhaled slowly as the discomfort left her body. Eren went off to wash the blood from his hands, it was now that Annie realised that she was shaking. Annie examined her ghostly white skin and noticed that she was extremely pale. _How much blood did I lose?_ Annie looked down at her leg and her cerulean eyes widened when she saw the shockingly big pool of scarlet blood. When Eren returned his hands were no longer spattered with blood. He knelt down next Annie.

''Come on I don't think you want to lie in a pool of your own gore.'' Annie nodded faintly. Once again Eren picked her up and very slowly made his way over to his sleeping bag. He set her down and reached into his bag and pulled out a set of rations.

''Here you need these more than me.'' He offered Annie his food. Annie was extremely hungry; a mixture of the hike up the mountain, the fight with the wolves and blood loss had made Annie extremely famished.

''No you haven't eaten anything either, if you're going to have to carry me then you are going to need your strength.'' She argued, Annie really wanted that food but she didn't want Eren to go hungry.

Eren shook his head. ''If you don't eat this you could die. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died Annie. So you are going to eat this food.'' He insisted.

''Why do you care so much? You could eat this food, leave me here and make your way back to the barracks.'' Eren looked at her with horror on his face.

''How could you say that?'' He was almost shouting. ''How could I call myself a human if I just let you die? What sort of monster would that make me?'' Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes.

''Because I am not worth it. I am just one person out of millions. My life means nothing to anyone.'' The words made Eren's heart stop. He looked at her with a mixture of anger and sorrow. ''Why are you looking at me like that? It's true.''

''Your life means nothing to anyone, that's what you think. THEN WHY DID I THROW MYSELF BETWEEN YOU AND THE FOREST FLOOR WHEN YOUR GEAR BROKE? IF YOU LIFE MEANS NOTHING TO ANYONE THEN WHY DID I HAUL YOU UP A FUCKING MOUNTAIN IN A BLIZZARD?'' Eren was now screaming and tears were cascading down his cheeks. Annie stared at him with a look of astonishment. No one had ever said anything like this to Annie. Her own father rarely showed any signs of affection or care to his daughter. Reiner cared for her like she was a younger sister. Bertolt cared more than anyone but Annie could never understand how much he truly cared for her. Eren was different. Eren was never afraid to show how he felt. Eren was hot headed with a shorter temper then anyone Annie had ever met. It took Annie what felt like hours to formulate an answer and when she did Annie spoke in a whisper.

''You never answered my question. Why do you care about what happens to me so much?'' Her voice was barely audible. Eren wiped the tears from his eyes _Is it now? Do I tell her now? Fuck it! If she can't tell it then I will tell her. _

''Because you are my friend. Because I admire everything you do. Because I want to be able to fight like you. Because whenever I see you my heart starts to race. Because...Because I...'' He paused and looked at the floor.

''Because you what?'' Her voice was weak. _What is he saying? Why is my heart pounding? _

''Because...Because I think I am in love with you.'' His voice never faltered as he said this. Annie stared at him her icy blue eyes widened as the words left his lips. _What now? This is what I wanted right? So why can't I say anything? _In her head she could hear her father screaming at her. He was yelling that she should dismiss his feelings, she should leave him and let him freeze to death. ''Well...say something.'' His voice was a lot smaller now. Annie's mouth was moving before her brain realised it.

''I think I will have some of that food now.'' Her lips were curling into a small smile. Eren sighed and pulled the ration pack out of his pocket, he walked towards where Annie was sitting. He extended his hand out to Annie, she grabbed his hand and pulled him close to her.

''There are many things about me that no one knows and maybe one day I will trust you enough to tell you.'' Eren's face was only a couple of inches from her own, she could feel his hot breath against her cheeks, both Eren's and Annie's hearts were racing. Eren was the one to break the trance, he pulled his hand from Annie's grasp and went to stoke the fire. Annie gave him a look of confusion _Did I say something wrong? _Eren came back holding a small cup of steaming water.

''Here this will make you feel a lot better.'' He handed her the cup and sat next to her. Annie brought the cup to her lips. The rising steam warmed her face and a smile of pleasure spread across her face.

''Thank you Eren.'' She took a small sip of the hot water and relief flooded through her body. Her fingers tingled as the heat flowed through her body. Eren took a sip of his own drink, his blue fingers returned to their normal colour. No one said anything for the next few minutes, they just sat there and warmed up thanks to the water Eren had been boiling. However they soon ran out. Eren went out to collect more snow but when he reached the mouth of the cave he turned back shivering violently .

''There is no way we can go out in that wind.'' Annie could hear the wind raging outside. Without the heat that had been supplied by the water Annie began to shiver. Eren could also feel the comforting heat leaving his body as he looked at the shaking girl a thought crossed his mind. _Maybe we should...No you moron she wouldn't want that. Right? But we are going to freeze. _''Um Annie don't punch me for this but...maybe we should try to...share body heat.'' His voice was trembling. Annie looked up and him, her face was bright red despite the stinging cold.

''Fine. I don't want to die of hyperthermia but if you tell anyone...I will break all of your fingers.'' Eren laughed nervously. He sat down next to Annie and wrapped his arm her shoulders, he gently pulled her close to his torso. Annie rested her head against his chest like when they were on the mountain. Once again she heard the comforting sound of his racing heartbeat. With his free hand Eren reached for the sleeping bag by the fire. Both Annie and Eren squeezed into the sleeping bag, Annie felt warmth flow around her body, Eren had rested his hands on Annie's lower back and Annie had her face in the crook of Erens neck, her breath against his neck sent shivers down Eren's spine.

''Eren did you mean what you said earlier?'' Her question made Eren's stomach flip. _Oh man I shouldn't have said anything _He scolded himself.

''Um...yeah I did. I didn't want to tell you like this. I was just really angry about how you were talking and it just slipped out sorry.'' Eren sighed as the words left him.

''You really need to learn how to speak to girls don't you.'' She giggled.

''I'm talking to you aren't I!'' Eren replied shuffling in the cramped sleeping bag. ''You know you may not think your worthing saving or helping but to me. To me you mean a lot.'' At these words Annie pushed her head against Eren's chest. _This feels really nice. Eren feels warm against me and his heartbeat is so warming...I want to stay like this. _

''So Ann-.'' Annie punched him in the gut.

''Less talk. More sleep.'' Before Eren could reply Annie was fast asleep in him arms and it wasn't long before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

When Eren woke up Annie was still pressed against him. _So it wasn't a dream. _He looked up towards the cave entrance, outside he could tell it was night. The wind had died down a little bit but he could feel it blowing against his face. ''Oh shit the fire is out.'' At the sound of his voice Annie stirred.

''Eren? What's happening?'' She yawned.

''The fire has gone out and it looks dark outside.'' He explained as he exited the sleeping bag.

''Dark? How is that possible?'' Annie shivered at the cold now that Eren wasn't there to warm her.

''Yeah the blizzard stopped us from seeing the sun so we couldn't tell the time. Anyway it looks like the wind has calmed down a bit, I am going to look for some firewood and some food just stay put I won't be long.'' Eren tried his best not to sound tired.

''As if I have a choice.'' She sarcastically gestured to her leg. Eren laughed before he gathered his equipment and left into the darkness. Annie crept back into the sleeping bag, she curled her body into a small ball holding onto the warmth Eren had left behind. _I guess now he is gone I can heal my leg a bit _The only thought in Annie's head shifted from her hunger to her leg. Under her many layers of bandages Annie felt her torn flesh knit back together, she felt muscle connect to muscle and skin to skin. The heat against her skin was almost unbearable. Annie limped to the mouth of the cave and cupped her hands in the snow. She pressed the cold powder against her bandage and moaned as she felt the snow melt against her leg. Annie turned her gaze towards the sky and she gasped at the view that met her. The moon was high in the sky, illuminating the already white snow. The eerie light of the full moon turned the entire pass a ghostly white. In the distance she could see the forest in which she and Eren had spent many hours walking in. The lack of clouds meant that the light from the full moon was not disturbed. In the very far distance Annie thought she could make out the unbroken edge of Wall Rose. Seeing this monolithic structure brought back many memories of what she had done. Of what she and her friends had done. Annie tore her glaring eyes from the wall. Annie looked back up towards the moon and wondered what her comrades were doing now. On the other side of the pass Reiner was skinning a wild boar he and Mina had tracked. Bertolt was looking down from the top of the tallest peak of Rose pass. He marveled at the sight wondering if Annie was watching the beautiful night.

An hour later Eren had returned with a surprisingly large amount of firewood and in a matter of minutes Eren had built a roaring fire. Eren stared proudly at his creation as Annie rummaged through his pack.

''Did you find any food?'' She asked as her stomach let out a loud grumble.

''Well it isn't exactly cake and honey but I found some berries and a couple of rabbits that had been caught in a snare that someone had laid.'' He explained adding a large log to the inferno.

''So you stole them?'' She sighed.

''I was hungry and I knew you were to so...yeah.'' He shrugged

Annie went about skinning the carceses Eren had 'found' while Eren crushed the berries and collected more snow for melting. The smell of roasting meat made both Annie and Eren's mouths water, it had been so long since they had fulfilling meal. The swill they were given in the mess hall wasn't exactly filling.

''Is it ready Annie? Come on I am starving here.'' Eren asked.

Annie shot him a murderous glare. ''For the hundredth time, be patient.'' Eren opened his mouth to make a sarcastic comment about her cooking skill. ''And if you say anything about my cooking I will roast you over this fire.''

Eren didn't have to wait long, only a few minutes later Annie came over to him hold two skewers of Rabbit meat. ''Here now quit bugging me.'' She held out one of the smoking skewers and Eren grabbed it instantly.

''Oh man Annie your cooking is great, that felt amazing.'' Eren rubbed his full stomach and moaned in pleasure.

''I will take that as a thank you then.'' She laughed. After Annie had finished her own Rabbit she sat down next Eren and rested her head on one of his broad shoulders, immediately Eren blushed but he returned the gesture by resting his own head on her golden hair.

''So Annie about what I said earlier about...'' He paused.

''About being in love with me?'' Her voice had a hint of curiosity in it.

''Yeah that...could you not tell anyone. Please Annie I will die of embarrassment and Jean won't let me hear the end of it and Mika-'' His shaking voice ignited a fire deep in Annie's body, she felt energy flood through her veins. Without realising what she was doing Annie reached up and sealed Eren's lips with her own, she had no idea what she was doing but whatever it was it just felt...right. Eren's jade green eyes widened in shock. It took him a few seconds to understand what was happening, upon realising that Annie was kissing him he gave himself up the the kiss entirely. Eren parted his cold lips and kissed her back, his hands clasping her coral pink cheeks. Warmth engulfed Annie's body as her lips moved against Eren's. Neither of them wanted to be the first to break the embrace, but Annie pulled away slowly and looked directly into Eren's eyes and Eren looked directly into Annie's eyes.

''I love you Annie.'' His voice was a trembling whisper.

Annie gave a small sly smile. '' I know you do.''

**YYYAAAAYYY it finally happened 7 chapters i and finally they kiss! **

**This one was really really fun to write and I can't wait to write more romantic stuff with these two. Anyway please follow, favorite and review. **

**p.s Please check out my Bertolt x Ymir story ''The heartbeat of a monster.**

**p.p.s Please check out an Annie x Eren story called ''In memoires'' by Mangajuicexd it is absolutely amazing.**

**p.p.p.s In the future I might MIGHT be including a couple of other ships. Like Mina x Reiner or Reiner x Krista etc **


	8. What the morning brought

The blinding light of dawn stirred both Annie and Eren from their peaceful slumber. Annie was the first to wake. She winced at the harsh light that flooded the cave. Suddenly memories of the night before burst into her mind. Memories of Eren screaming about his feelings, memories of the rabbit, memoires of the moon. Memories of the kiss. Annie gently brushed her fingers across her blue lips. _So it wasn't a dream. _The corners of her mouth curled into a tiny smile. Annie turned her eyes towards Eren who was peacefully dreaming next to her. After Annie had pulled away from her first kiss she had pulled the sleeping bag around both of them and they had fallen into a blissful sleep in each others arms.

''Eren wake up. It's morning.'' She gently elbowed his stomach. Eren's jade eyes slowly opened and he looked down at Annie. A wide smile spanning from cheek to cheek forming on his face.

''Morning Annie.'' He yawned. Eren reached up and stretched his arms. ''So last night was the real deal.'' He boasted. Annie hit him slightly harder in the gut causing him to keel over.

''Yes it was. Now get up and help me pack up we need to get moving soon.'' Her voice was icy as usual but there was a hint of sincere affection as well. Annie stood up and pulled the sleeping bag from Eren. He swore as the cold air bite his skin.

''Come on Annie. Just a few more minutes. Please.'' He gave her his biggest smile hoping to convince her to give the warm bag back. Annie shot him a terrifying glare and a bead of sweat trickled down Eren's face. ''Actually now you mention it we should get moving.'' He added trying to sound serious.

''That's more like it. Now pack up the gear, I'll check the map.'' Annie turned around and made her way over to her pack.

''Why do I have to pack the equipment?'' Eren whined as he stood up. Annie sighed and gestured to her bandaged leg. ''Oh okay then.'' Half an hour later Annie and Eren were standing at the mouth of the cave. While Eren was packing away the sleeping bag and other various supplies Annie had plotted a course through a small canyon that lead to where the flags were supposedly waiting for them.

''So Annie, about last night.'' His voice was trembling slightly.

''You kissed me. What about it?'' Her voice was surprisingly calm.

''Actually you kissed me, I just...kissed back. Anyway so are we a...Couple now?'' His question made Annie think. She had kissed a boy for the first time in her life. Did that mean they were going to get old together and have kids and watch the world go by? Annie had no idea. It made her scared.

''If we make it back to base then I will tell you, but right now we need to focus on getting that flag.'' To be honest Annie had said this to buy time so she could try and answer the question for herself. A small wave of sadness passed over Eren but he nodded and started walking with Annie in tow. The weather had greatly changed from yesterdays blizzard, the sun was now clearly visible in the mellow blue sky without a cloud in sight. Despite the sun being so very high in the sky the cold was still bitter and chilling. They were making good progress seeing as how the snow was almost above Annie's knees.

''Your leg seems fine now.'' Eren huffed, he was forced by Annie to carry both of their packs.

''I can walk just fine, I just can't put much weight on it.'' She shrugged, watching Eren stumble around in the snow was quite amusing. A comfortable silence fell on the pair as they trecked through the white powder. The quiet gave Annie a chance to think about what had happened in the cave. _I kissed him! Me. I did! What does this mean? _She sighed and looked at the map. If they continued at this pace they should reach the flags by sunset. _I have until sunset to come up with an answer. I can do this. _Annie mentally assured herself.

Eren was walking a couple of feet ahead of Annie and his mind was buzzing with questions. _she kissed me. So why doesn't she answer my question? Was it just a pity kiss? No it was real and she has been acting...odd for a while now. Does that mean she has feelings for me? _Eren would only have to wait a matter of hours for his answer. None of them broke the silent trance that had fallen on them. Eventually Annie was the one to talk.

''I think we are almost there, the canyon should be over that ridge.'' She pointed to a small peak ahead of them.

''Don't jinx it. Last time you said that we were attacked by wolves.'' He joked. Annie couldn't help but giggle at his strange sense of humor.

''Why are you complaining you got a kiss out of it.'' She said placing her hands on her hips. Eren's face flushed a deep scarlet.

''W..well yeah...but...'' He stuttered. Annie laughed out obnoxiously.

''That's what I thought. Now shut up and get walking.'' She demanded overtaking him. Eren sighed and rubbed his temples before following the now smiling Annie. They quickly reached the lip of the hill; without being attack by the wildlife. Annie's smile widened gleefully. She was right, a wide canyon greeted them spanning at least two miles before reaching the other side. In the far distance Annie could make out a small cabin standing out against the white snow.

''There. The flag must be there.'' She pointed towards the small brown speck in the distance. A huge smile rose on his face.

''YES WE FINALLY FOUND IT!'' He was jumping around like a little kid on their birthday. Annie sighed and stuck out her foot as Eren ran by.

''We found it. Now we have to get there genius.'' She reached down and picked him out of snow. ''If we hurry and stop hopping around in the snow like a rabbit then we can make it there by sunset.'' She said in a commanding tone. Eren brushed the powder from his face and threw it at Annie.

''Lighten up Annie we were lost in a blizzard, attacked by wolves and slept in a cave. It's okay to be happy to see the end in sight.'' He gestured to the cabin.

''I will be happy once we get that fucking flag.'' With that she started to make her way the peak and into the canyon. Eren shrugged his shoulders and followed her. They very quickly found a problem with going through the canyon. The snow was much, much deeper than before. It was just above Eren's waist which meant it was up to Annie's chest. There pace went from a fast hike to a clumsy stumble in a matter of minutes.

''Ugh we aren't getting any where like this.'' Annie complained as she struggled to keep up.

''Well I am carrying all of my equipment and yours, so if you want someone to carry you find someone with two pairs of shoulders.'' He snapped. Despite their slow and clumsy movements they were making progress. After two hours of grueling hiking they were almost at the other side of the canyon.

''How do you suppose we climb the rock face Annie?'' Eren questioned as he stared at the looming wall in front of him.

''Oh. I thought there was going to be a path or something on the other side. Turns out I was wrong.'' Her voice was full of irritation.

''I guess we could try and climb it. The snow is so deep that if we fall we won't die.'' He said rubbing his eyes.

''That sounds like something I would say.'' Her voice had a hint of humor in it.

''Whatever, let's just get climbing.'' He snapped. Eren started to ascend the sheer rock face. Annie watched him climb for a bit before starting her clamber. The rocks were covered in a thin layer of invisible ice making climbing near impossible, however despite all odds Eren through sheer determination managed to scale the canyon wall. Using his remaining strength he took hold of the rope that bound him and Annie and he began to pull her up. Once again he marveled at how light Annie was. It didn't take long before Annie's head cleared the edge of the cliff. Both of them laid in the snow panting in exhaustion.

''Now lets get that damn flag and get somewhere war-'' Annie cut him off.

''I have my answer Eren.'' Her voice was plain and toneless.

''Yo-You do!'' His voice started to shake as did he. A blush was rising on his neck and cheeks.

Annie took a deep breath _I have had enough. Father I am sorry but it hurts too much _''I want to be with you Eren. Whenever I am around you my heart goes crazy and it hurts. When I kissed you in the cave it wasn't out of sympathy, it was out of desire. Desire for you.'' She paused to examine the look of shock on Eren's face. ''I have never been good with feelings and stuff but when we spar I feel like I am having a conversation with you by fighting you. I can't promise I will be the best lover in the walls but I can promise that I will be faithful and caring...At least when we are alone. I don't know how you did it but you made me fall in love when I didn't even know what love was. So yes Eren I gue-'' This time Eren cut her off. He dropped his packs to the floor and rushed towards Annie. He reached out and took her face in his hands. She leaned forward and their foreheads met, as if she could read his mind Annie gave a faint nod to Eren, he gave a small smile and brushed his lips across hers. Annie gave a faint sigh and wrapped her hand around his chest and pulled him closer for a more heated embrace. Their lips melted together as if they were made for eachother. Eren slowly parted his lips and Annie moaned into her lover as the both lusted for more. Eren pushed Annie away and she gasped at the sudden loss.

''Annie. From the moment Reiner threw me in front of you, I haven't been able to shift you from my mind. Fighting you was always an incredible experience even if I did lose most of the time.'' He said as he brushed her golden hair from her pale skin.

''All the time don't you mean?'' She gently punched his gut. Then a thought dawned on her. _They can not find out ever. _Annie turned her cobalt eyes to Eren with a serious look on her face. ''No one can find out about this do you understand?'' Her tone was stern but Eren swore he heard a hint of worry as well.

''Don't worry, I was about to tell you the same thing.I think Mikasa will probably get mad if she found about and get all protective and Jean...He wouldn't leave me alone about it and then Connie would constantly stick his nose in to our business.'' He ranted.

''Well then we can act like comrades during the day and whenever we're alone...'' She leaned into his ear and purred. ''Well, I'll leave that to your imagination.'' Eren's cheeks erupted into a fiery crimson.

''Oh...yeah sure thing Annie.'' His knees were threatening to cave in on him. Annie leaned in for another warm kiss when Reiner and Mina burst into the clearing. Annie's soft smile reverted to it's usual scowl as she pushed Eren to the snow.

''Holy shit...You have no idea how quickly we ran to get here.'' Reiner huffed as he laid on the floor panting like a dog.

''Why were you in a hurry?'' Eren asked brushing the snow from his back.

''The bet remember?'' Mina wheezed.

''What bet?'' Annie joined in the conversation.

''Oh Bertolt should have told you. Anyway the last team to arrive had to do the winning teams jobs for a month.'' Reiner paused.

''So when we saw a team going through the canyon from the forest we thought we were going to come second so we sprinted here only to find you had already beaten us.'' Mina continued.

''That's great! No more kitchen duty for me!'' Eren shouted to the sky.

''I guess we should wait for the others then.'' Reiner gestured to Rose Pass. ''Wherever they are I hope they hurry I'm freezing.'' He added. It took an hour for the next team to arrive, in that time Annie had gone to make a fire in the cabin.

''Hey look who it is!'' Reiner yelled. Annie came out the cabin with her red wool flag slung over her shoulder. Bertolt and Mikasa were slowly marching from the forest that Mina and Reiner had come from. ''Bertie what took you so long?'' Reiner snorted. Bertolt gave an awkward smile and waved to his friend.

''Are we the second team here then?'' Mikasa asked looking around her.

''Actually you are the third team here.'' Eren walked up behind her. At the sound of his voice Mikasa turned on her heels and pulled him into a crushing hug. Through her barrage of questions Eren noticed Bertolt walking over to Annie and Reiner.

''Annie what happened to your leg? Are you okay?'' Bertolt pointed to the bandage on her leg.

''I'm fine I just...got in a fight.'' She refused to meet Bertolts eyes. Reiner could see plain as day that she was hiding something. He always thought of Annie as an awful liar. Mina could also see that she was hiding something but unlike Reiner she was too impatient to wait and see what 'it' was. She grabbed Annie's arm and dragged her into the cabin.

''So how was your hike?'' Mina winked at Annie as she slammed the door behind her. She had to fight a blush from rising on her cheeks.

''Cold, exhausting and bloody.'' She replied plainly. Mina pouted.

''Come on Annie give me some details. Was it nice being stuck on a lone mountain with Eren?'' Mina had a plan to get some answers out of Annie, even if it cost her a tooth.

''I found out he can't read a map for shit.'' She shrugged. ''He is also a big whiner when it comes to blood.''

''Oh if he is so annoying...'' She leaned in slightly. ''Maybe I should take him for myself. He looks like a good kisser to me.'' Mina mentally patted her back. Annie simply sighed, she would not rise to the bait. She intended to protect the little happiness Eren gave her from prying eyes.

''Why would I care? I warn you though, he is a pain in the ass sometimes.'' With that she left the cabin and a fuming Mina. It took another hour for the next team to arrive, Jean and Armin had arrived while Annie was talking to Mina. Jean was arguing with Eren over something stupid. Armin was lying in the snow breathing heavily.

''I take it Bertolt and Mikasa got here first.'' Jean gestured to Mikasa.

''Actually Annie and me got here before any of you.'' Eren boasted.

''NNNNOOO!'' A voice came booming through the clearing. Sasha Blouse and Connie Springer sprinted into down a nearby peak. As the neared the cabin Connie tripped over his own foot and he came down the rest of the mound in a ball of snow.

''Are we the last to arrive?'' Sasha screamed. Eren gave her a devilish smile.

''Yes you are, so both you and Connie are going to be doing mine and Annie's kitchen work and everything for a month.'' He said proudly. Eren looked over his shoulder and gave her a gleeful smile, Annie rolled her icy blue eyes and gave a small smile of her own.

It turns out having Connie and Sasha handle your daily duties was actually quite helpful. It gave Annie and Eren a couple of extra hours of hand-to-hand training while everyone else was making the days dinner. The sun was setting to the west plunging the barracks in a soft orange light. Eren picked himself up from the dirt for what felt like the hundredth time, Annie was standing over him with her arms crossed, a devilish smile rising on her face. The rest of the 104th were busy working in the kitchens to prepare dinner leaving Annie and Eren without anything to do.

''Your stance is still too rooted.'' She walked behind Eren. ''If you want to learn this style you need to be lighter on your feet.''

Eren exhaled and felt the bones in his shoulders creak as he relaxed.

''That's more like it. Now raise your arms.'' She raised her own arms to eye level and Eren copied her. ''A little higher.'' She reached around and lifted Eren's arms to the correct level. ''That's better.'' She whispered into his neck. Fingers of ice danced down Eren's back, Annie's hot breathe on his neck caused his face to erupt into a bright blush. Annie noticed that whenever Eren got nervous he starts to shake slightly and right now Eren's knees were trembling so much they threatened to buckle beneath him. Sensing the thoughts going through his head Annie kicked the back his legs, sending him to the floor yet again.

''OW!'' He yelped. ''What was that for?'' Eren asked as he hauled himself up yet again. Annie crossed her arms and gave him one of her rare smiles. Eren sighed and made his way over to Annie. ''You have a funny way of showing affection don't you.'' He joked as he brushed the dirt from his shirt. Annie stared into his Jade eyes and she surged forward. She reached around Eren's broad shoulders and pulled him close, she rested her head in the crook of his neck. Eren chuckled softly and stroked her golden hair.

''Your stance was sloppy again. That's all.'' Her voice was soft against his skin. Annie reached up and slowly pulled Eren face down. Their lips met in a heated embrace as Annie ran her hands through his oaken brown hair. Eren hands were resting on her hips, pulling her closer to him. Neither of them wanted to break off the kiss, Annie parted her delicate lips, granting Eren's tongue access to her mouth. As Eren pressed himself against her small frame Annie gave a small moan of lust and she too pulled him closer to her. Annie's shaking hands hand moved from his shoulders and had moved to the hem of his shirt. As she began to lift the fabric Eren pulled away.

''Someone is eager today.'' He whispered. ''Maybe we shouldn't do this outside in the training field.'' He gestured to the mess hall that was only 17 yards away, filled with people and their prying eyes. Annie took her hands away. She knew he was right. But she stilled wanted more out of Eren then kind words and hot kisses.

''I guess you're right.'' She said, Eren noticed her cheeks were a scarlet red. He lifted her chin up with his hand and gave her a light kiss. Which she happily returned. Annie pulled away. She looked up at Eren, Annie smiled and drove her knee into his stomach. Eren keeled over clutching his abdomen. Annie knelt down and whispered something in a soft voice to Eren before she jogged off to the mess hall. Whatever Annie had muttered she had said it too quietly for Eren to hear it. He considered going after to ask her what she said but he simply shrugged it off in favour of watching the setting sun turn the sky a blazing orange. He stood up holding his bruised gut wondering how on earth he was going to survive to next two and a half years with Annie.

**Here it is chapter 8. This one was kind of tricky but still a joy to write. **

**I can't believe it. Over 850 views...wow I want to say thanks to all you wonderful people. So as usual please please review and follow. Oh and please check out my other stories if you get the chance. **

**p.s It is time for me to shoutout an amazing story I found so if you like Bertolt x Ymir please check out 'falling into forever'' by truebluehue88. See ya next time! **


	9. Voices of the warriors

Reiner knew that Annie was a bad liar. Ever since they had met in the forest all those years ago he had been able to tell when she wasn't telling the truth.

Mikasa had to protect him. She had promised Carla that she would protect him from those who would hurt him and she planned to fulfill her vow. No matter the cost.

After Annie had left Eren alone to watch the sunset Reiner made his move. He had been keeping a close eye of her since they returned from the mountain. He knew something wasn't right. Annie was jogging towards the mess hall when her cerulean eyes caught glimpse of Reiner standing in the shadow of the girls dormitory. Her heart stopped in her chest when she saw the expression on his face. Reiners friendly and stoic smile was gone, replaced by a solemn and blood chilling frown.

''We need to talk Annie.'' His voice was thick with primal anger. Annie looked at him and swallowed her fear.

''I don't want to right now. Whatever it is it can wait.'' She tried to hide the worry in her voice.

''NO. WE NEED TO TALK NOW!'' His booming voice shook the ground beneath his feet. In the distance Eren had heard Reiner's roar. _Wonder what's up with him? _

Annie took a step back in shock. Reiner only acted like this when something was very, very wrong. She exhaled slowly and walked into the darkness. ''What is wro-'' The rest of her words died in her chest. Reiner grabbed her collar as soon as she was in range and threw her against the wall of the building. Annie fell to the floor as pain clouded her vision, blood was trickling out of a cut on the back of her head staining her golden hair a sticky red. She looked up at Reiner and her blood turned to ice. He was towering over her. His eyes burned with a fire of rage and betrayal. Annie calmed herself, she knew that she could easily fight Reiner but in the back her mind a voice was yelling at her. _Something is very, very, very wrong. _Steam was now rising from the cut in her head as her skin knitted back together. ''Reiner what's wrong?'' Her voice had a slight tremble to it.

''What are we Annie?'' His voice was dripping with fury. Annie's eyes widened as she realised what he meant.

''We are warriors.'' She paused to gather her breath. ''I haven't forgotten.'' She stood up brushing the dirt from her shirt and blood from her head. Annie went to walk by Reiner but his hand shot out and closed around her throat. Before she could go to kick out his legs Annie was being lifted off the ground by Reiners freakish strength.

''DON'T LIE!'' He craned her head towards Eren who was happily walking back to the mess hall, completely oblivious to what was going on . ''I saw everything Annie. How could you be so stupid?'' His anger was showing cracks. ''Remember what our job is Annie. Remember what we sacrificed our humanity for.'' Tears were forming in his now empty eyes. ''Remember what Marcel died for.'' His voice was now a mere whisper. Annie pried open his fingers and she fell to the floor.

''I will always remember it all. I don't have a choice, but if we are going to do this. I want something in return.'' The ice in her voice made Reiner chuckle.

''Bertolt won't be happy when he finds out.'' He sniffed. Rage flooded her body at his comment. Annie rushed forward and grabbed a fistfull of Reiner's hair. With all her strength she pulled Reiner down and drove her knee into his face. She felt his nose break with a satisfying crack. Followed by a dull roar of pain.

''He will NOT find out. Do you understand?'' She spat. Reiner wiped the coppery blood from his face and gave Annie a murderous glare.

''He will find out some way or another. It's only fair that you tell him.'' He walked next to Annie and jabbed her gently in the shoulder. ''Better that than him walk in on you and Eren going at it.'' Annie went to punch him in the ribs but he caught her fist mid flight. ''Bertolt and I care about you. Which is why you need to stop this here.'' He sighed. ''We can't fail this mission. You know that.'' The steam that had been billowing out of Reiner's face had cleared up revealing a fully healed nose clear of crimson blood. ''I don't want to see you get hurt anymore. So...Just stop this, before it gets out of hand.'' With that he left the shadows that had hidden them. Annie sat down against the wall and sighed heavily. _What am I doing? _She thought. Annie loved Eren and he made her happy, even if she was tasked to destroy the walls she wouldn't give him up. _Do I deserve to happy? _She pondered. _I don't care if I don't deserve love or any of that shit. _

''What are you doing here?'' Eren's voice shook her from her trance. Eren was standing in the fading sunlight. Annie noticed worry in his lush green eyes. ''Annie?'' He took a step towards her.

''I just...needed to get out of the sun, that's all.'' Her voice was quiet and empty. Eren sighed, he took a seat next to Annie and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

''Don't lie Annie. It doesn't suit you.'' He joked, Eren wrapped his fingers around Annie's and squeezed her hand. ''What happened?'' This time he was a little more commanding.

''I...broke Reiner's nose.'' She whispered. Eren broke out into hysterical laughter.

''What did he do this time?'' He said nudging her side.

Annie looked away from Eren and bit her lip as she tried to come up with a lie. ''He... made a joke about my nose.'' Eren sighed and stood up.

''I don't know much about relationships, but I am going to guess that telling the truth is important. And for the record. I think you have a pretty nose.'' The disappointment in his voice made Annie's chest ache.

''Reiner saw us.'' She blurted out. Eren slowly turned around a look of worry on his face. ''He saw us on the training field. He...saw us kiss.'' Eren thought he heard embarrassment in her voice.

''Do you think he will tell anyone?'' His voice was trembling at the thought of people finding out.

''I don't know.'' She paused when a thought burst into her head. ''Wait. I don't think he will.'' Annie added.

''What makes you think that?'' Eren took a few cautious steps towards her.

''Knowing Reiner, I think he will try to tease us about it. If he told everyone he wouldn't be able to tease or blackmail us.'' Annie pointed to the mess hall.

''I'm not sure if that is better or worse than everyone knowing.'' Eren scoffed.

''I guess we should just,wait to see what he does.'' Annie suggested.

''Well now I think about it, I don't care that much.'' He whispered.

''What did you sa-'' Before she could finish her sentence Eren closed the distance between the two of them, he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him. Annie hand been taken by complete surprise by Eren, her milky white cheeks were quickly turning a hot red. At the sight of her blush Eren felt a wide smile from across his face. Annie stood up on her tip toes and pulled Eren down and their lips met. To Annie's surprise Eren was being more confident with his lips. She felt Eren's tongue press against lips begging for entry. Annie happily obliged and parted her lips. She moaned as she felt Eren's hot tongue press against her own. Her hands once again found the hem of his shirt and once again as she began to lift, he pulled away. But this time it wasn't to stop her. Eren planted a trail of soft kisses across her cheeks and jawline. Annie let out a load and lustful moan when Eren pressed his warm lips against a bundle of nerves on her neck. At the sound of her moans Eren pressed his lips against her neck even harder and took a mental note of this location.

''I have got to remember this place.'' Eren whispered against her neck. Annie let her hands wander up Eren's shirt, her fingers dancing over his toned abs causing Eren to give a soft sigh. Her hands moved across his sides and around his back. Eren's green eyes widened when her hands brushed over his lower back and he inhaled sharply.

''Oh did I find somewhere sensitive?'' She breathed into his chocolate hair. Eren pulled away slowly revealing a bright crimson blush that covered his cheeks and neck. He nodded slowly and a sly smile rose on Annie's face. Eren backed away slowly, his hands trying to cover the blush on his cheeks.

''Yeah..um….I am going to go now...see you...yeah.'' With that he walked away and Annie noticed the slightly awkward way he stumbled away. Annie made her own mental note of the spot on Eren's back.

Before he entered the mess hall, Eren brushed down his shirt and shook his head. _How did she do that?_ He shuddered at the memory of Annie's fingers dancing across his skin. Once he had composed himself he opened the door and walked inside. The first thing he noticed was the smell of dinner. It was the smell of freshly baked bread mixed with...roast meat!

''WE HAVE MEAT!'' Sasha came sprinting towards Eren with a ravenous look on her face. She grabbed Eren's hand and pulled him to his plate. On his plate was a small loaf of warm and freshly baked bread. But the thing that got his attention was what was next to the bread.

''Be-BEEF!'' His eyes were wide as he smelled the succulent meat. ''Did you steal this again?'' His gaze never leaving the beef.

''NO! It was a treat from Shardis for coming first in the exercise.'' Her face wore an expression of mild offence. Eren was about to take a bite of the steaming food in front of him when he noticed something that made his blood turn to ice. Sitting only two tables away from him was Reiner. The giant boy had a smile on his face that said enough to Eren to make him have nightmares. _I know everything _It was enough to make Eren break out into a sweat. Eren pleaded with him using only his eyes. _Please don't do this _He silently begged him. Reiner simply laughed obnoxiously, he stood from his seat next to Bertolt and slowly made his way over to Eren, he was greatly enjoying making him squirm.

''So Eren. Can I have some of that meat?'' That evil grin never left his face.

''No way! I haven't eaten anything like this in...forever.'' The words left Eren's lips before he had a chance to stop them. This is just what Reiner wanted to hear. The smile on his face grew even wider.

''Everyone.'' His voice bellowed through the hall, causing silence to fall. Eren swallowed. ''I have an announcement to make.'' Reiner looked down at Eren and the look on the boys face almost made Reiner explode into laughter. As Reiner opened his mouth to reveal Eren's big secret the wooden door to the mess hall flung open. All heads turned to the entrance. Annie was standing in the doorway, her fists were clenched and her face wore an expression of pure malice. Even the evil grin Reiner wore faltered slightly in the face of Annie. ''Ah Annie just in time.'' Even if it cost him another broken nose he was going to do this for a multitude of reasons.

''Reiner don't you dare.'' The venom in her voice made several people recoil. But not Reiner.

''Oh. Why not Annie?'' Reiner did his best to mask his fear.

_It's only fair if you tell him_ His words echoed in her mind. ''Because... I am going to tell them. Now shut up and sit down.'' Eren was franticly looking for a means of escape but he couldn't see any open windows and Annie was still in the doorway. Annie sighed before she spoke. ''Me and Eren are.'' She paused and saw that everyone in the hall were waiting on her every word. Except for Bertolt. ''We are seeing each other.'' As soon as the words left her every pair of eyes in the hall widened but none more so than Bertolt and Mikasa.

Annie left the hall before she was hit by the barrage of questions, leaving Eren in the hall with a lot of people who wanted answers. But before he got a chance to make an excuse to leave Mikasa was dragging him out of the hall by his collar. ''Okay you can let go now Mikasa.'' Eren shouted.

The girl with Raven hair dropped Eren and looked him with worry. ''Eren. I promised your mother that I would protect you from harm.'' Her voice never faltered apart from when she mentioned his mother.''

''What does that have to do with dragging me out here?'' Eren's voice was serious and stern, he didn't like it when people mentioned his mum.

''Annie is not a loving person. She will just hurt you, I know it.'' She tried her best to sound sympathetic.

Her words sparked a fire inside the boy. ''You don't know her! You don't have the right to judge her. Annie would never hurt me!'' Eren didn't realise that not far away Bertolt was listening to his every word with tears streaming down his face.

''Eren. Listen to me, that girl will hurt you. You are just blinded by your feelings.'' She pleaded.

''THAT GIRL! That girl, Mikasa, loves me. And I love her. I am not a kid anymore, I can make my own decisions.

''Eren please, just reconsider. There are plenty of other people around here that won't hurt you. Like...Mina or Hannah just not Annie.'' Her voice was starting to crack at the thought of Annie hurting him.

''NO! I will not reconsider. I don't care if I get hurt. I love Annie and I want to be with her.'' With that he turned on his heels and stormed off leaving Mikasa alone. _Eren. Please, just be careful _

Bertolt had listened to the entire thing. He had cried until he had no more tears in his reddened eyes. With every word Eren had yelled he had felt his heart sink a little lower in his chest. Bertolt was sitting with his back to the wall of the mess hall, his knees brought up to his chest. Bertolt stayed there until the moon was high in the sky. He didn't feel like sleeping that night, he just wanted to be alone and watch the ebony night sky. However he was not alone.

''Bertolt! Where are you?'' Eren's voice echoed through the training field. The sound of his voice caused something to snap inside of Bertolt's head. He left his hiding spot and brought himself to his full height. ''There you are! Come on, before Shardis catches us out after hours.'' Bertolt walked up to Eren, enveloping him in his giant moonlight shadow.''Bertolt? What's wrong?'' The giant boy knelt down until his face was level with Eren's.

''If you hurt a single hair on her head...I will kill you. Do you understand?'' Bertolt's trembling voice was gone. It was replaced by a low growl that was dripping with fury.

Eren took a step back in shock, no one had ever heard Bertolt talk like this. ''Look. I have had enough of people questioning me over Annie, so just leave it.'' Eren tried and failed to hide the crack in his voice.

Bertolt knelt in even closer until Eren could feel his hot breath on his face. '' Understand?'' It was taking all of his strength to stop himself from throttling Eren where he stood.

''Why do you care so much?'' Eren's curiosity was getting the better of him, he wanted to know what caused Bertolt to act like this.

Bertolt stood to his full height and Eren took another step backwards. The giant boy clenched his fists so hard until blood started to seep out his palms. ''Bertolt that is enough.'' Eren turned to source of the new comer. It was Reiner he was slowly walking towards the pair. His eyes were cold and tired.

''Reiner. He is bad for her. She doesn't know what she is doing.'' Bertolt shot him a venomous glare. ''He is just using her.'' He hissed.

Eren lunged for the boy. ''HOW DARE YOU!'' He yelled. Just as his fists were about to connect with Bertolts face the tall boys hands shot out and closed tightly around his throat.

''THAT IS ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!'' The sound of Reiner's demanding voice caused them to halt their attacks. It took all of Reiner's strength to pry both of them from each other.

''I meant what I said Eren. If you hurt her. You have no idea what I will do to you.'' Those were Bertolt's last words to Eren. He walked off into the thick woods that surrounded the barracks. Leaving Reiner and Eren alone.

''What was all that about?'' Eren croaked as he soothed his bruised neck.

Reiner sighed and rubbed the nape of his neck. ''It is quite a long story. Me, Bertolt and Annie have known each other for quite a long time.'' He paused to see if Eren was listening. ''Me and Bertolt were from the same village, and Annie was from the neighbouring town. One day we were in the woods.'' He paused to take breath. ''When we met her. She had run away from her dad and she got lost in the woods. Annie told us about her life and her father, and we soon became her only friends. Then.''

''Then what happened?'' Eren asked impatiently.

''Look don't hate him for this but. Bertolt quickly developed. Feelings if you could call them that, towards Annie.'' Reiner turned his gaze to the woods. ''He would do anything for her. In fact he has done more than I can believe for her.'' Reiner didn't realise that those words were spoken aloud.

''That explains why he was acting like that.'' Eren deadpanned.

''I have never seen Bertolt like that and I have known him since. Forever, so to make him...snap like that is a big deal. So be careful, because I will chose him over you Eren.'' Reiner took one last look into the woods before going back to the dormitory. Leaving Eren to wonder _How many enemies am I going to make because of this?_

Bertolt was sprinting through the woods, he didn't care how many cuts the brambles gave him, he just needed to find somewhere he could be happy or alone. As he was running through the foliage his foot caught on a protruding root and toppled to the floor. A loud snapping noise and maddening pain told Bertolt that he had broken his ankle. However he didn't mind. the pain from his leg took away his attention from the pain he felt in his heart. _Annie...why him? I have loved and cared for you from the very beginning _Bertolt wanted to go home. Bertolt wanted to forget who he was. Instead he curled up into a ball, ignoring the pain and steam from his shattered bone. And he cried himself into a dark and lonely sleep. Only the forest and moon heard his lonesome sobs that night.

When the light of the morning sun dawned on the 104th training Bertolt was still asleep in the woods. It took a gentle zephyr to stir him from his dreamless slumber. After remembering the events of the night before Bertolt refused to shed anymore tears. He used a nearby tree to pick himself up from the damp forest floor, he expected to feel roaring pain rocket up his leg from but in his sleep his bones had regrown, Bertolt hated the fact that he healed so fast. It reminded him that he was a monster. ''I need to apologize to Eren. That wasn't right, what I did.'' He said to himself. Bertolt weaved between the rays of sunlight that shone between the leaves overhead. Slowly making his way towards the mouth of the forest. He stopped just shy of the exit and sighed heavily. The burning sunlight blinded him as he stepped out of the dense woods. Once the pain had left his ashen eyes Bertolt looked across the barracks, from what he could tell the morning was still young, the sun had barely made it above the snow capped mountains to the east.

''Hey Bertie there you are!'' Reiner's voice brought him out of his trance.

''Reiner. Sorry I disappeared last night. I don't know what came over me.'' His calm and small voice had returned to him.

''Ah don't worry about it. I told Eren about your feelings towards Annie.'' Bertolt went to cut him off. ''I also told him not to let Annie know. Out of respect for you.'' Reiner finished.

''Thank you Reiner. Oh and speaking of Eren, do you know where he is?'' Bertolt asked putting a hand on Reiner's shoulder. Reiner raised a concerned eyebrow to his question. ''I'm going to look for a fight. I just, want to say sorry.''

Satisfied with his reason Reiner pointed to the mess hall. Bertolt thanked his friend and ran off in the direction Reiner had shown. Inside of the hall Eren was deep in conversation with Armin over the theory lessons from the day before. Annie was sat towards the back of lobby, playing with the food on her plate. While Mina tried to interrogate her over her relationship status with Eren. When Bertolt walked through the doorway his eyes immediately settled on Annie and her azure eyes. Knowing that Eren was also in the room he tore his gaze from the girl and made his way towards Eren. When the green eyed boy noticed him, his eyes widened with worry. Seeing this Bertolt gave him an apologetic smile, he didn't want to embarrass him in front of everyone. Eren returned his smile with a small nod before returning to his discussion.

*Three hours later*

''Why did Bertolt look so sorry for himself?'' Annie asked as she stood over Eren.

''Oh...he was just...happy for us.'' He said picking himself up from the dirt. ''Anyway shouldn't you be teac-'' He never got a chance to finish. Annie rushed forward. She gracefully ducked under Eren's panicked punch, launching herself up from the ground Annie hooked one of her arms around Eren's neck, before he could react she kicked out one of his legs, causing him to tumble to the yelped in pain when he landed on a sharp rock. While he was coddling his bruised leg Annie made her move. She leaped up on top of him, Annie sat on his chest while straddling his waist with her legs.

''Do I win?'' She purred. Eren raised his fists to knock her off. Annie anticipated this move and pinned his wrists down above his head. ''I said. Do I win?'' Her face was now only inches from his. Eren made one last attempt to shake her off but Annie didn't budge a bit.

''Yes...you win...as usual.'' He sighed.

''JEAGER! LEONHART! SAVE YOUR LOVEY DOVEY TIME FOR WHEN I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! NOW GET UP. AND GET FIGHTING!'' The booming voice of Shardis shattered their moment. Annie reluctantly got off her partner and left to go find someone who could offer more of a challenge. As she walked by Reiner, who was busy trying to get past Ymir in order to talk to Krista. He shot her a look that Annie interrupted as two simple words.

_Be careful_

**A/N This is an extra long chapter to celebrate over 1000 views! Thank you to everyone who had read this and reviewed and followed. You know who you are. Also I am going to put the rating of this story up to an M due to the content I am writing in the next chapter. I will warm you about the content when the chapter comes out. **

**So as usual please review and tell me how to improve this for you. And I would like you read an absolutely beautiful story called 'Rain' by Naralynnia. It is breath taking. So see you all next time! **


	10. With you at last

Hey dear readers. This is chapter 10. I never intended to make this story so big, it has only gotten here thanks you all of you. Anyway as you might have noticed the story is now rated M. This is because of sexual content and violence and gore oh and language. This is my first time writing sexual content so please review on how I can improve. Thanks and enjoy

* * *

><p>It had been three years since great fall of Wall Maria. It had been a year since Annie had joined the 104th Training Corps. It had been six months since she had her first kiss. The little girl who used to make tea for her father was gone. In her place stood a soldier who was haunted by her 'crimes'.<p>

That day started just as any other. The now infamous morning bell shook the entire camp from their peaceful sleep. Moans and groans filled the barracks as one after another people grumpily woke from their slumber. Everything about this day seemed to be just like the other 365 before it. However on this day, Shardis had a treat planned for his victims.

LISTEN UP SOLDIERS!'' Shardis looked out and across the field of very tired looking recruits. ''TODAY. ONE YEAR AGO I LOOKED OUT ACROSS THESE BARRACKS. AND I SAW FLOCKS OF WORTHLESS PIGS, NOT WORTHY TO LICK THE SHIT FROM MY BOOT.'' He paused, a small and sharp smile picked at his lips. ''BUT NOW...NOW I SEE YOUNG MEN AND WOMEN ON THE WAY TO BECOME FINE SOLDIERS.'' All eyes widened at the instructor. In all there many days of gruelling training and brutal punishments, no one had seen his ice cold eyes so full of pride. ''THAT IS WHY FOR THE NEXT THREE DAYS. I WILL BE GIVING ALL OF YOU A LEAVE OF ABSENCE...enjoy yourselves. You have all earned it.'' His last words were quiet and the sharpness in his voice had been softened slightly as if he were talking to a friend. Shardis saluted, turned to his left and left the 104th Training corps without anything to do. It took a few minutes for the meaning of his words to sink in but very soon every member of the 104th was rushing around making plans to go home and see loved ones. But for some there were no loved ones to see.

Eren sat down in the mess hall, he watched as people hastily packed their bags with merry smiles spanning ear to ear. Eren however did not have one of these smiles. He had no bag to pack. No home to visit. No family to scold or hold all of this caused painful images of the smiling titan to dance into his mind. Mikasa had once explained to him how she experienced seeing images of her mother and father lying in a rapidly expanding pool of their blood. He could now understand how his adoptive sister felt. To escape the rapidly approaching headache that accompanied the graphic and bloody visualizations, Eren promptly left the dining hall to find some peace from the buzzing mass of people.

Annie was lying underneath a lone decrepit Ash tree that stood on top of a lonely hill which watched over the encampment. After hearing Shardis announce a three day release Annie had snaked between the waves of the rushing crowds, like her 'friends' she had no where to go during this hiatus. Her home was far far away, beyond the shattered remains of Wall Maria. Nestled in a vast and expansive valley. She could picture it now, her little cabin sitting parallel to the fast flowing river, the cold of the crisp morning air that brought her to life, the smell of simmering fish over the fireplace. The memories of home brought shiny tears to the corners of her sapphire eyes. Annie looked around her, to make sure she was truly alone. Satisfied that no one was around Annie let loose the tears that she had been holding back for the past three years. She hunched her shoulders and sobbed quietly, she made no attempt to wipe away the glossy tears that cascaded down her face. _You must atone for your actions. _Many people forgot that Annie was human, they saw her as a manifestation of anger and ice. But she wasn't. At least not all the time. She just wanted to be considered human as well. Annie brought her knees to her chest, trying to make herself as small as possible. _You don't deserve any of what you have! _A sharp hiss rattled through her head. ''Shut up.'' Annie whispered. Over the past year Annie had heard countless stories of how the titans had ruined their lives. Of how brothers had lost sisters. Of how families had been literally torn apart by the giants she had lead. As a result of being constantly reminded what she had done Annie started talking to herself. In order to try and help her deal with another emotion Annie was new to. Grief.

_Get used to this feeling...Many more are going to die. Because of you.'' _The voice whispered with a hint of frosty humor._ ''_I said shut up_'' _Annie rubbed her temples to silence the snakes in her head. _Bertolt and Reiner could die…_ ''Stop it!'' Her voice was showing cracks. _Even..._ ''No! Don't say it.'' She begged. But the creature in her mind smiled at her suffering. _Even Eren will die because of...you _The beast in her mind emphasized the word 'you' with a stinging hiss.''STOP IT!'' Annie screamed with all her strength and the sharp hum in her head receded. Leaving in her in silence.

''Annie? Are you alright?'' Eren's voice made her flinch slightly.

Annie turned away from her approacher to wipe the glistening tears from her now red, stinging eyes. ''Ye-yeah I'm fine, just...I wanted to be alone.'' She said trying hide breaks in her voice.

''Well you're stuck with me, until you tell me why you have been crying.'' Annie cursed silently.

''Look. Eren, everyone is running around, like headless fucking chickens at the thought of going home.'' Annie beckoned Eren to sit next to her. ''But look at you...You're an orphan with nothing but crazy adoptive sister, a baby for a friend. And a bitch for a girlfriend.'' Annie noticed how Eren winced when she called him 'orphan'.

''Someone is in a good mood today.'' Eren scoffed, he sat down next to Annie and rested his throbbing head against the bark of the tree. Annie nuzzled his shoulder and sighed against his neck. ''Hey Annie...Tell me about your past.''

Annie's eyes shot open and she felt her heart stop in her chest. _What are you going to do now?_ The buzz in her head returned with a sly smile. ''No. I don't want to.'' Annie made sure that her voice was thick with ice.

''Okay. Why not?'' Annie was surprised by the maturity of his response.

Annie reached out and took Eren's hand, she guided it the pink area of scar tissue that lined her jawline and neck. Eren had noticed this defect on her milky skin while he was planting soft kisses on her collar bone. He wanted to ask her how she got it but he thought it might offend her. Annie inhaled sharply when his cold fingers danced over her sensitive mark. ''This is why I don't want to.'' Her voice was barely louder than a whisper. Eren knew that if he pried any deeper into the subject she would likely leave. After giving him a black eye. Annie dropped her hand to her side but Eren let his linger on her scar, Annie closed her eyes and a small smile of pleasure rose on her blushing face. His soft fingers frisked over the skin of her neck, he moved his digit further down her soft face. Eren gently guided her head towards his. Annie happily complied, she moved her own hand around the back of his neck, her fingers brushing through his oak brown hair causing him release a sigh of desire. When their lips first met six months ago they knew nothing about each others desires, but that was a long time ago. After half a year of learning each others every detail, every smell, sound and touch they knew how to make each other happy. Eren pushed his lips forward to meet his lovers, her pink soft lips melded perfectly against each others. However these delicate pecks were not enough to satisfy both Annie and Eren. Annie felt Eren's tongue prod at her lips. She loved making him wait for satisfaction. After making Eren wait for what felt like an hour, Annie rewarded his patience. The blond girl slowly parted her lips, Eren wasted no time in meeting Annie's tongue. She felt his hot tongue press against her own in the bridge between their mouths.

Eren reluctantly broke away from the heated embrace he waited so long for. However it was his turn to taunt her. Eren planted soft kisses along the length of Annie's cheek and jaw. He was following his usual path towards her pulse point. It didn't take long for Annie to pick up on his direction, she ran one of her shaking hands through his chestnut hair, she tugged at it gently whenever he found one of her many sensitive spots. The smile that dawned on her face widened in preparation for the electric sensation that was about to come flooding through her veins like liquid lightning...But it never came. Annie looked down at Eren with a look of longing and frustration on her face. Her lover was looking up at her with a devious smile that spanned from ear to ear.

Annie rolled her azure eyes at the boy, Eren's head was still in the crook of her neck. His hot breath was making Annie's knees shake. Seeing Annie melt in his hands and lips like this made Eren's heart swell. He calmly stood and offered his hand to Annie. She reached out and graciously accepted his gesture. As soon as Annie had gotten to her feet Eren enveloped her in his arms. A warm smile greeted her as Annie looked up at Eren. She simply rested her head in her usual spot on his chest. _Thump. Thump. _The soothing sound of his always strong and steady heartbeat forced the serpents in her mind to recoil into the depths of her consciousness.

''Stay with me tonight. Eren.'' Her voice was soft and gentle like the beat of a butterflies wings.

''But...What if someone sees us?'' Eren stuttered. He had never spent the night with Annie, apart from the cave on Rose Pass. He had always wanted to sleep with her in his arms. He just didn't know how to in an military installation.

''Please...Eren.'' Annie didn't want to spend another night alone at the mercy of the voices that haunted her sleep. Hearing the limp way she spoke caused Eren's chest to tighten as if a snake had coiled around him. Eren brushed a lock of Annie's pure and golden hair from her mesmerizing eyes and nodded.

They spent the rest of the day sparring. In a year Eren's fighting abilities were starting to show signs of improvement. He was still no match for Annie...but he was slightly better. ''Get up.'' Eren was surprisingly happy to hear frost return to her voice. Eren nimbly picked himself up and assumed the position Annie had demonstrated. He raised his fists until they were at eye level, he put his right foot back slightly and rested it on his toes. Annie exhaled as she prepared her next move. Then she saw an opening. Eren's fists were raised slightly too high, exposing his ribs and torso. Annie fought the urge to smile at his foolishness. Instead she would demonstrate the consequences of his error. Annie rushed forward, her ocean blue eyes were locked on her strike point. Once in range Annie stuck her left foot into the ground and twisted her hips. The momentum in her legs carried her other foot around in a wide arc that was aimed for Eren's side. Then he sprung his trap. Eren let his legs fall out beneath him and he fell to his knees. Annie's kick was now on a course with his neck and cheek. Eren raised one of his hands to his exposed neck to shield it from the impact and the other lied in waiting. Once Annie realised what was happening it was too late to stop. Her foot connected with Eren's hand and he released a dull growl of pain. Eren's other hand clasped over her ankle, using her own energy as weapon Eren carried her with the momentum of her own attack. As she flew threw the air Annie gritted her teeth waiting for the impact on the hard, rocky floor. Annie hit the floor with an audible 'crash'. Pain clouded her vision long enough for Eren to make his next move. He climbed on top of her and pinned her wrists down along side her head. He sat on her torso so her legs couldn't reach up and strike his neck.

''Where did you learn that move?'' Annie asked through her pain.

''Mikasa taught me, every night just before dinner. It took me weeks to get it right.'' The excitement in his voice made Annie chuckle. ''So...Do I win?'' He was so optimistic that Annie considered for a brief second that she should say yes. But she didn't. Annie noticed that one of Eren's hands that was clasping her wrist had a slightly looser grip. Annie quickly flicked her wrist and it came free much to Eren's surprise. He toppled forward at the loss of his support. Annie bucked her hips and twisted her entire body to one side. Eren came falling like a tower of blocks. Using all her strength and Eren's momentum Annie launched the boy from her body and he landed in a cloud of dust. Before he got a chance to get up, Annie had her boot placed on Eren's heaving chest.

''No...you don't win.'' Annie crossed her arms and smirked at her fallen lover. Eren returned her smile despite the pain in his back.

That evening the barracks was almost entirely abandoned. In fact when Eren and Annie went to the mess hall to find some food they found it to be completely empty. There many hours of exhausting training had given them both a ravenous appetite. With so many people away seeing family and loved ones, there was plenty of food in the store house. It didn't take long for them to prepare a stew made of turnips and leftover meat from the officers stash. As Annie sat down next to Eren she heard a faint hiss in the far reaches of her mind. She winced at the sound, Eren took notice of her pain. He slowly rested his hand on top of hers and gave it a light squeeze.

''Hey. What's up?'' His voice was gentle in her ears and she felt the hiss fall back into the darkness.

Annie took a spoonful of her steaming stew and nodded. ''I just had a headache.'' She smiled as the warmth from the hot broth flowed to her cold fingertips. _Technically that's true. _The serpent murmured. After that the snakes left her alone for the rest of dinner. Without the harsh words of her mind attacking her Annie could enjoy her meal with Eren in peace. They sat in a comfortable silence, their only conversation was expressed in soft smiles and gentle touches.

''Once again Annie...You're cooking was great.'' Eren smiled as he patted his now full stomach.

''Eren. It was stew made of, Turnips and leftovers.'' She gave him a sceptical look.

''What? It was...pretty good.'' He raised his hands in defence.

Annie rolled her beautiful eyes and sighed a familiar smile. ''Right...I am going to clean up. Wait for me outside of... The girls dormitory.'' Eren noticed that her snowy cheeks had suddenly turned a coral pink.

''Annie. What are you planning to do to me?'' His voice was shaking a little but Annie knew she heard a hint of optimism.

''Just shut up and be patient.'' Her blush intensified slightly. Eren nodded and watched as his lover left through the doorway.

_You're pathetic. _Even the sound of hot water drumming against her head could drown out the whispers in her ear. ''What are you talking about?'' Annie questioned as she let her golden hair flow free in the steamy air. _You are just using Eren as a way to silence m- _The harsh words never got a chance to manifest. Annie slammed her head against the hard wall of the shower. ''Don't.'' Her words were sharp enough that even the snakes retracted it's fangs. Sticky blood dripped into her vision from a cut across her forehead. Annie sighed and washed the gore from her face. She watched as the steam from her head danced into the air above her. ''This is your fault.'' Annie drummed her fists against her head and resumed her wash.

Annie left the shower cubicle after drying her hair and putting on her sweaty clothes. She jogged across the desolate field, in the distance Annie could make out a figure standing in front of the girls dorm. As she made her way towards the shadowy figure Annie looked up to the night sky and gazed at the countless stars that littered the sky. _Have fun Annie. _A sharp hiss forced her attention from the twinkling diamonds and onto the path in front of her. Before Eren had a chance to say hello Annie grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. They were the only ones inside at the time. But neither of them took any notice. All of their attention was on each other. Annie lead him towards her bunk and she nimbly climbed the ladder. Eren followed her, as soon as he sat down Annie's hands started to work at his shirt. With a quick flick of her wrists Annie pulled his shirt from his body and threw it off the bed. Her fingers danced across his toned torso and around his shoulder. Eren inhaled sharply as her hands frisked across his neck. His own hands were resting on her thighs, squeezing ever so gently. When Annie's hands had finished playing with his neck she pushed him down onto her bed by his shoulders. She straddled his hips with her own. Eren's fingers were tugging on her shirt in a futile attempt the remove the offending fabric. Annie laughed at his attempts, she wanted to wait and watch him struggle with her shirt but Annie didn't want to wait any longer.

She flung her shirt across the room, Annie watched as Eren's face light up in the darkness. Without her shirt Annie's body was exposed. Eren's jade eyes moved from her blue orbs, down her neck. Hovering momentarily on the pink scar on her jaw, down across her neck and collarbone. Across her chest. Over the rise of her breasts where his eyes lingered. Annie noticed the path of the eyes she loved so much. Annie slowly reached down and took one of Eren's hands and gradually brought it up to her chest. She laid his hand on top of one of her breasts and she moaned quietly at Eren's touch.

''Annie...'' His voice was so soft and so full of affection that Annie thought she might fall asleep to his gentle tone. ''Are you sure you want to do this?'' Eren had taken his hand from her chest and had rested it on one of her hot cheeks. Annie replied by meeting Eren's lips with her own. With a smile across his face Eren let his hand fall from her face and trail down her near flawless skin. Annie released a lustful sigh when Eren's hand brushed over her exposed chest. He let his finger dance over her toned and steady stomach.

''Please... Eren I want this. I want you.'' The words fell out of her quivering lips when Eren rested his hand on her hips.

''I...don't know what...to 'do' if you know what I mean.'' His voice was weak and filled with embarrassment.

Annie chuckled softly and moved her hands over his. ''Let me guide you.'' She purred. To get a better position Annie rolled off of Eren's chest and lied next to him with his hand in hers. Annie wriggled in the bed as she weaselled out of her trousers leaving them at the foot of the bed. She guided Eren's hand to the hem of her pants. Annie let Eren take the lead from here. He slowly slide his hand on top of her sensitive area. Annie released a long and low sigh, she looked up at Eren and gave him a tiny nod. Seeing that as his permission to go on, Eren slowly lets two of his fingers enter her. The effect is almost immediate, Annie's eye shot open when she felt his digit at her silken lips. Eren stroked her soft and perfect hair with his other hand, he brought it down to cheeks and she smiled. She truly smiled. A smile that only Eren could bring out of her. As he grew more confident with the situation Eren began to move his fingers back and forth slowly. ''Ah...Er-Eren.'' She sighed into the crook of his neck. The sound of his name caused Eren push his fingers deeper into the wettening sex of his lover. Annie had lost control of her breathing, her low sighs and turned to deep and lustful moans. When Eren started to move in rhythmic pace she felt her own hip moving with him. She inhales sharply when Eren pressed his lips to his favourite spot on her neck. Then lightning crashes through her body. She arches her back as she releases for the first time. A low cry escaped her when Eren withdrew his fingers from her now hot folds. Annie whispers his name against his skin, causing him to shudder.

''Are you okay Ann?'' His voice felt like a pillow against her ears.

''Yes...I am. I just didn't expect it to feel. That good.'' Annie's voice trembling almost as much as her legs. Eren rested his hand on her hip and smiled. ''Now it's your turn.'' She hummed. Eren raised an eyebrow to her statement, it raised even higher when she asked him to spit into her hand. Only when he felt her hand pulled at his belt did he understand. Eren took her belt and threw it from the bed, followed by his trousers and boxers.

''Pl-please...be gentle.'' All the confidence in his voice dropped once his boxers were gone.

Annie laughed quietly before slowly enveloping Eren's length is her hand. Eren swore when he felt her hand against his tender flesh. Annie didn't waste any time, she began to pump her arm up and down in time with her ragged breathing. The added lubricant let her hand slide over his member with frightening ease, Eren felt like his was going to melt in Annie's hand. She was squeezing down with just the right amount of pressure.

''A-An-Annie...I don't know how...how much longer...I can...last.'' His breathing was ragged against her skin. Eren was now bucking his hips in time with Annie's every stroke. Eren felt himself approaching an euphoric climax, but just as he was about to release Annie took her hand away, leaving Eren gasping at the sudden loss of contact. He tried to formulate a sentence but his voice was a rasping sigh.

Annie nestled her head on his shoulder whispered softly into his ear. ''Eren. I want you well...you know.'' The embarrassment in her voice made Eren's heart race. He nodded and linked his arms around her back and pulled her as close to him as possible. Annie sighed softly when she felt Eren's length pressing at her entrance. He shifted his hip until he felt his tip touch her soft lips. Eren slowly entered Annie, she winced slightly at the strange intrusion in her womanhood. A reassuring smile from Eren warmed her heart and caused the odd sensation to vanish, in it's place was a feeling an indescribable pleasure. Eren thrusted up deeper until he was in up to his hilt. Annie's shaking hands were on his hips, pushing him back then pulling him in with the rhythm of her breathing. Through muffled cries of his name Eren could tell that Annie was coming another powerful release.

''Eren...I'm almost...there.'' Her voice was hushed by a deep moan from Eren as he prepared for his own release. Eren looked at him with a questioning look. Annie read his expression and shook her head. Eren continued to drive their bodies together until Annie nodded at him. ''Eren...now!'' She cried. Eren pulled himself free of Annie's tight lips and climaxed over the bed sheets. Annie's climax followed shortly, she arched her back and bit down on Eren's shoulder.

They lied there for quite a while. Eren's arms were coiled around her back and her head was resting in her neck where she was panting softly. Eren took his arms away and beckoned Annie to get off the bed, she gave him a confused look but he waved her off. While she laid down on Mina's bed Eren stripped the bed of it's stained sheets and threw them away. He replaced them with a clean set. Without even having to ask him to, Eren picked Annie up like he did so many times in the past. He placed her down on the crisp sheets and climbed in behind her, Under the bed covers Annie was slowly drifting into a peaceful sleep protected by the body of Eren. Just as she was about to enter a blissful slumber. One of the snakes in her mind slithered out of it's dark nest. It coiled around Annie's mind and whispered.

_Goodnight Annie._

* * *

><p>AN: Please Let me know what you thought of this chapter. The idea of Annie talking to the 'snake' came from a book I reading called Deadline . .scream. Anyway please review this chapter. I want to know what you guys think.

P.S: It's time for me to tell you to go and check out a story called 'An unbearable sight' by Ponderess. It is a wonderful interpretation of Annie's story.

P.P.S A big thank you to Naralynnia for helping me to improve my writing skill.


	11. Time to wake up

_A/N_: Hey Hey Hey. It's been a while. This one took me ages, I hope you guys like it. Also this thing has reached over 1500 views! That is madness, thank you to everyone who has read this.

Now it is the time where I ask you to read another story I have found. Please go and read 'Fire' by Ponderess. It is a wonderful story.

So please please Review this. I really want to here what you think. So until next time. See you later and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><em>Annie...Time to wake up<em> A subtle buzz in the far reaches of her mind caused Annie to stir from her blissful sleep. Annie gave a sleepy yawn as her blue eyes slowly adjusted to the blinding morning light. Annie went to stretch her arms but a tiny smile curled on her lips when she found another pair of arms blocking her. Eren was still fast asleep. His body pressed against her own.

''Eren. Time to wake up.'' Her voice was a soft and gentle whisper. At the sound of her voice Eren began to wake from his slumber.

''Annie...'' He yawned. Annie untangled herself from her lovers limbs, she turned onto her side and stared into Eren's jade green eyes. Eren stared back into her flawless azure orbs and felt his heart melt. He brushed a lock of her golden hair from her cheek, he marvelled at how soft her skin was, it was one of the many things about her that perplexed him.

As Eren's fingers danced across her skin Annie closed her eyes, allowing herself to be engulfed by his warmth. ''Last night was...fun'' She mumbled into the crook of Eren's neck.

Eren chuckled as a vibrant blush rose up his cheeks. ''Yeah...it was...nice.'' Despite his best attempts to hide it, Eren's voice was filled with embarrassment. ''We should...get up and do...something.'' Eren suggested.

''Why should we? What if I want to lay in bed with you all day?'' Annie questioned with a hint of frustration in her voice.

''That's why.'' Eren took his hand from Annie's cheek and pointed to one of the bunks near the front door. It took Annie's eyes to adjust to the blinding sunlight but she could make out a person lying under the bed covers. A person with ebony black hair. And a crimson red scarf. Her tired eyes widened at the sight of Mikasa sleeping only a few meters away. ''Yeah... So, I think we should get up...quietly.'' He whispered into her ear. Annie nodded and slowly slipped out of bed. Eren averted his eyes from his naked lover as she dressed herself.

''You know. I don't mind if you look, we have nothing to hide from each other.'' Annie deadpanned. _Liar. _A sharp hiss rattled in her mind causing Annie to wince slightly. Eren kept his eyes covered and nodded slowly. ''Okay you can look now.'' Annie sighed. Eren slowly removed his hand from his eyes.

''O-Okay now, turn around.'' Eren's murmured. Annie stared at her lover with a look of mild irritation. She sighed and sulked towards the door.

''I will be in the mess hall.'' With that Annie slammed the door shut as hard as she could, causing the entire building to shake. The previously sleeping figure burst out of her sleep. Her ashen eyes scanning the room for the source of the noise. Eventually focusing on the fuming boy in Annie's bed.

''Mik-Mikasa...this isn't what it looks like.'' Eren's eyes were wide in horror. In his mind he was throwing curses at Annie.

Half an hour later Eren stumbled into the dining hall, with a look of exhaustion and anger on his face. ''You look like shit.'' Annie's voice came from across the room, she was sitting towards the back of the hall on a table with Reiner. Eren gave her an icy glare with his red and tired eyes. When he reached the table he sat down opposite Annie, his eyes flickering from his food to the girl in front of him.

Reiner gave a low whistle. ''Wow... I don't know you did to him Annie, but he looks pissed.'' Annie shot him a murderous glare. Reiner raised his hands in defence and snorted ''This is the time that I would make an excuse to leave, but...See you later.'' Reiner then stood up from the table and gave Eren a cheesy smile.

''Remind me never to sleep with you, while in the same room as Mikasa...Or anyone for that matter.'' His voice was dry and bitter.

''Why? Was I that bad last night?'' There was a mild sense of offence behind the ice in her voice.

Eren looked up from his plate. ''No you weren't bad at all. But having the 'talk' from Mikasa for half an hour...that is pretty bad.'' He visibly shuddered at the memory of Mikasa describing the ins and outs of the female anatomy.

Annie was grateful that the mess hall was abandoned, because everyone would of heard her burst out into laughter. After her fits of laughter had died down, Annie faced Eren. ''What did she say?'' She made no attempt to hide the curiosity in her voice.

''You sure you want to know?'' He raised an eyebrow to her. Annie slowly nodded, preparing herself for the answer. ''She wanted to know if...You know what, I don't want to talk about this. Lets go do something.'' Before she could protest Eren was dragging her out to the training field.

Annie lazily ducked beneath a fist that was aimed at her shoulder. Her attacker tumbled forward after failing to connect with his target, seeing her chance Annie lunged towards Eren, she gripped his collar in one hand and his extended arm in the other. As he fell Annie used his strength to throw him over her shoulders. Eren landed on the hard floor in a cloud of dust, he gritted his teeth as a fog of pain descended on him. ''You're still doing it wrong.'' Her voice was brimming with boredom. Eren looked up at her from the floor, he was too captivated by her power to listen to her. ''You have to flow with your enemy when fighting. If they go to throw you, simply move with it and redirect it...Are you listening?'' Annie stomped her foot down on Eren's stomach.

He was immediately awoken from his trance by the crushing pain in his gut. Eren keeled over and coughed violently. ''Ye-Yeah something about flowing and moving.'' He huffed. After removing Annie's boot from his chest Eren stood up and assumed the position that Annie had spent many weeks drilling into him.

''You sure you want to go again?'' She smirked and raised her fists. Annie didn't give him a single second to reply. She rushed forward, Eren's face turned pale as he watched Annie turn into a blur of golden hair and crystal blue eyes. Eren flailed his fists around him in panic, hoping that his sporadic strikes would connect. They didn't. Annie gracefully weaved between his jabs. Only once she had finished toying with him did she make her move. Moving as if her body were made of water, Annie closed the distance between them in a heartbeat. Seeing the devilish smile on her face caused Eren to release a barely audible whimper, he swung a fist in a final and pathetic form of defence. Annie took advantage of one of his swings, she grabbed one of his wrists in an iron like grip, she pulled him forwards, as he fell, Annie drove one of her knees straight into his already bruised abdomen.

Eren barked as all the air in his body was forced out of him. After writing on the floor for several minutes Eren painfully picked himself up. ''I'm starting to think...'' He paused to cough. ''That you enjoy hurting me.'' He gave Annie a cheesy smile.

Annie giggled softly. He was the only one to make her feel like this. In a way, it frightened her. ''Well maybe if you listened to me, you would end up on your ass all the time.'' Her voice melted into the light breeze.

Eren went to make a sarcastic comment about her teaching methods, when he realised...She was right. ''Actually...That's a good point.'' The look of shock in Annie's crystal eyes made Eren laugh horsely. ''While you struggle to believe that I admitted you were right. I'm going to get some water.'' Eren ran off with a wide and childish smile on his face.

_Finally! I bet you forgot I was here. _Now Eren was gone the hiss in her mind slithered out of it's dark hole. ''What do you want?'' Annie mumbled as she sat down in the shade of a nearby tree. _I don't want anything. _The hiss transformed into a dull buzz as the voice settled in for a full conversation. ''If you don't want anything then go away.'' Her voice was icy and thick with anger. _Why would I go away? You made me. _With every word the voice was slowly becoming more human. Frighteningly human. ''If I made you...Why can't I make you go away?'' Annie retorted as she wiped the beads of sweat from her brow. _I thought you were smarter than this Annie...You want me to stay._ Anyone who had been listening to her might think she had gone mad, especially if they heard the dry and tasteless laugh that spilled out of her. And someone had heard her. _You can't deal with grief very well, so your subconscious made me. _The voice had returned to it's distinctive hiss. Annie sighed, she knew it was right she just didn't want to accept it. ''Can I ask you something?'' A loud booming noise echoed through her head as the snake laughed like a child. _As if I could say no, you idiot. _Annie looked around to make sure she wasn't being watched. ''Why do you shut up only when Eren is around?'' Annie could almost imagine the evil grin on the snakes imaginary face. _It's fun to watch you act...Human, when we both know you're a monster. _Annie banged her head against the tree she was resting on and the snake retreated.

''Who were you just talking to?'' The voice came from seemingly no where. Annie would have thought it was the snake again but this voice was human. Annie stood up to find the new voice. It didn't take her long. Mikasa emerged from her hiding spot from behind a storage shed.

''Doesn't matter. It's none of your business.'' Annie added as much frost to her tone as possible.

Mikasa's glare didn't falter at all. ''You are bad for him.'' The hole her words punched in Annie's chest was deeper than anticipated. ''All you do is fight him. I have never seen you show even the...Slightest bit of affection or care towards him. And I have been watching very closely.'' Annie felt a small bead of sweat trickle down one of her cheeks. _Oh...This just got interesting. _

''Go away.'' Mikasa didn't know Annie was talking to both of the irritating voices.

In the corner of the onyx haired girls eyes she could Eren jogging towards them with two canteens in his hands. Knowing her time was short Mikasa leaned in towards Annie, she only stopped her advance when Annie took a nervous step backwards. ''I promised I would protect him from those who would hurt him. That means people as well, not just Titans.'' If Mikasa had been talking to anyone else, they would have been forgiven for passing out but Annie was not anyone else. Annie instead hardened her icy glare.

''Hey! What's going on here?'' Eren was more than just slightly concerned by the sight of Annie and Mikasa giving each other murderous glares.

Deciding that having a stare down with Mikasa was a waste of time and a bad idea, Annie broke her glare and looked over at Eren. ''Nothing.'' She swiftly grabbed Eren's collar and dragged him away.

Once they were out of sight Mikasa let out an exasperated sigh. ''You pissed off as well?'' A friendly voice came from behind her, as she turned to see who had snuck up on her. Mikasa turned to see that she was staring at the shoulders of the voice. She craned her head up at Bertolt.

''What are you talking about?'' Mikasa and Bertolt shared a hatred for Eren and Annie's relationship, just for different reasons.

''I can tell, just by looking at your face that Annie pissed you off.'' Bertolt had the strange ability to read people just looking at them.

''I just feel that...She is going to hurt him. He and Annie don't know what they are doing. Eren wants to join the Survey corps and Annie is going off to the Military police.'' She sighed.

''For now...All we can do is trust them.'' The hesitation in his voice was all too obvious.

''We both know you don't believe that.'' There was a trace of dry humor in her voice. They left their conversation at that, both of them knowing that they would talk again.

''Annie! You can stop now.'' Eren was kicking the dirt as Annie pulled him behind the mess hall. Annie released his shirt and sat down with her head against the wall.

''I don't think your sister likes me.'' Even Eren was surprised by the level of sarcasm in her voice.

''Whatever makes you think that?'' Eren tried to imitate Annie's tone.

She shot him a cold stare. ''What are we going to do about her?''

''Nothing.'' He quickly replied. ''It doesn't matter if she approves or not.'' He added.

''Once again, I find myself astonished by your maturity.'' She gave him a small smile. Which he returned. Eren sat down next to her and intertwined his fingers with hers. _Here we go again _Annie's winced at the sudden attack by the snake.

''Hey, what's up?'' Eren gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

''It's... nothing but Eren...Could you take my mind off it...Please.'' Her words were so soft that she thought Eren might not hear them. But he did. The concern in his eyes slowly ebbed away, replaced by a gentle and warm look that made Annie's lips curl into one of her very rare and, to Eren, precious smiles. Without asking anymore questions, Eren brought Annie's hand to his lips. He placed a kiss that was even softer than her words on her pale skin. Once he took his lips away from her hand he began to move them towards her neck, where pure bliss awaited Annie. She tilted her head up, slightly exposing as much of her skin as she could. His lips brushed against her collarbone and she hummed gently in response, urging him to go on. In reply Eren frisked his hot lips over the bottom of her neck. Annie instinctively grabbed a fistful of Eren's chocolate hair and tugged it with each of his heavenly kisses. Annie tried her best to remain composed during the embrace but as soon as he made contact with the 'spot' on her neck she knew that was going to be impossible. Low moans of pleasure escaped Annie's quivering lips as Eren's own lips worked around her neck and jawline. Then he tried something new. Eren let his teeth gently graze along her pulse point. The effect was immediate, Annie's perfect icy eyes widened as electricity flooded every vein in her body. Eren withdrew from his lover and looked up at her, Annie was visibly shaking as pleasure in it's purest form danced through her entire being. ''Do th-that again.'' She whispered through short, shaking breathes. With a wide smile on his face Eren happily obliged. Annie closed her eyes and waited for the electrifying sensation. She didn't have to wait long. Eren pressed his lips against her shoulder and laid a trail of warm kisses along her shoulder and neck, when he reached her pulse point Eren pressed his teeth against her skin and savored the long and exaggerated moan that escaped her shaking lips. It still wasn't enough to satisfy her though. Annie pulled away from Eren and pushed him against the wall of the hall.

''Wha-what are you...doing?'' Annie's sudden movement had startled him.

''Less talk.'' Her hands were trembling slightly at the loss of Eren's lips. Annie sat on Eren's lap and pressed herself against him, she straddled his hips with her legs to make sure he couldn't shake her off. Not that he would want to. Annie leaned her head down to Erens, they looked into eachothers eyes They could stay like that forever, azure blue gazing into jade green, they could spend a hundred years staring into each others eyes. They just didn't want to at this particular moment. It was Annie who sealed their lips first, Annie's lips brushed against Eren's lips and as she pulled away Eren followed her. Once again she had managed to captivate him with such little effort. However as soon as Eren's teeth ghosted across her hot skin Annie knew she too was being entranced by her lover. Unlike last time, Eren was being slightly more ambitious with his kisses. Annie ran her fingers through his hair, pushing his lips closer to her skin. Every time she felt Eren nibble gently on her neck felt euphoric. His teeth were sending sparks are dizzying pleasure through her body, from her neck down her chest and through her arms to her fingertips. ''Eren...'' Her voice was weakened from the warmth that was rapidly spreading around her body. At the sound of her voice Eren bit into her once more before slowly pulling away, as he did Annie gasped at the cold air that filled the void Eren's lips had left.

''Feel better now?'' Unlike Annie, Eren's words were unshaken. He moved one of his hands to cup one of her cheeks. She relished his touch and held his hand there.

''A little bit, the tooth thing was a...very good idea.'' Her lips curled into a small smile. ''However.'' Annie leaned into Eren's ear. ''You still have got a little room for improvement.'' Her voice had regained its strength.

Eren chuckled softly. ''You know what they say. Practice makes perfe-'' The rest of his sentence died in his chest as Annie drove her fist into his chest.

''Don't interrupt me. I was going to add that, maybe. Tonight we sleep in your bed.'' She purred as Eren gasped for breath ''I will let you think about that, while I go get something to eat.'' Annie didn't bother waiting for a reply, she could see the answer in the deep red blush that was rising in his cheeks. Annie slowly left the shadows that hide them and gave Eren a sly smile before leaving to make some food. _You are an awful liar Annie. _Without Eren to ward it off, the snake had slithered out the dark recesses of her mind. ''Not now.'' Annie's voice had changed. The ice had been replaced by thick and burning anger.

''Were you followed?'' Reiner was standing on the lips of the forest. Bertolt was standing beside him, his normally grey eyes that were always so full of life were gone. Instead they were a dark and emotionless ashen grey.

''I'm not a moron. Of course not.'' The anger in her voice subsided.

''That is a matter of opinion.'' Bertolt muttered to himself.

Annie was about to snap at Bertolt for muttering when Reiner cut her off. ''Come on, we have to talk.'' Without another word the trio left into the woods. Annie noticed how Reiner's expression had changed from stoic and proud to something else. After about ten minutes of hiking through the foliage Reiner came to a stop. ''You know why we are here.'' He gave Annie a venomous glare. ''Our next job is to destroy Wall Rose.'' Bertolt visibly finched at the way his friend spat the words.

''When?'' Annie didn't want to be here, she wanted to far away from this place. She wanted to be somewhere where she didn't have to kill and destroy.

''The day after the graduation ceremony.'' Annie got what she wanted, she turned on her heels and left the clearing. ''Annie...'' Reiner's voice followed her. ''Remember what we are.''

_I hate to agree with that ox but...I do. _The buzz in her head settled down. ''What am I then?'' Annie felt her voice crack slightly.

_That is easy...you're a monster. _


End file.
